


Frustration

by adiwriting



Series: Current!Verse [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mutant!Felicity, Post Season 2 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: Five times Oliver and Felicity most certainly cannot have sex and one time they say screw it...Part of the Current!Verse series





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite awhile since I played in this verse, but I missed it and decided to write one of the most requested prompts for this verse: Oliver and Felicity's first time. Enjoy! Special thanks to Megan for all the cheerleading along the way and the writing help! 
> 
> Warnings: this fic will involve the use of electricity play due to the nature of Felicity's powers. If that's not something you're okay with, I suggest you skip this installment.

Oliver Queen has been reinstated as CEO for Queen Consolidated for a little over 2 weeks and he already wants to quit. It’s not the constant emails, nor the phone calls. It’s not the people always expecting him to be somewhere and do something. It’s not even the people that purposefully talk to him in acronyms and science terms trying to make him feel under qualified for his position. He’d been prepared for that. 

What he hadn’t been prepared for was Felicity Smoak. 

It’s her first day back to work since the entire “evolution” fiasco. She’s spent the last week working up in New York with Charles Xavier and his team going through various tests to ensure that she really is okay after her hospitalization, so he hasn’t even seen her since last Wednesday. 

To say that he had been anxious to have her back would be an understatement. Not only had he been going out of his mind with worry over the possibility of Xavier finding something wrong with Felicity, but he’d also been stuck trying to navigate QC without her help. Not that Cynthia hadn’t been a decent temp, but she was just that. A temp. She wasn’t his right hand. She wasn’t his partner. 

So he’d originally been excited to get Felicity back. 

Then she’d walked into the office wearing that  [ red ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f0/fa/a5/f0faa5730b9489965ca808e75541379a.jpg) dress and he realized just how naive he had been. That red dress changed everything. Oliver doesn’t know if he’s going to make it to lunch, let alone through the rest of the day. 

He would burn that dress if he could. It hugs her hips in all of the right ways, showing off her amazing ass. Which would be enough to turn him on. But then, there are the cutouts. Cutouts that give him a perfect view of her cleavage. While Oliver’s always considered himself an ass man, each time she leans over his desk to give him various files, he has to reevaluate everything he ever knew about himself. 

Felicity Smoak is either a peek at heaven or his ticket to hell. He honestly doesn’t know which. That dress is pure agony, but that smile she keeps sending him every time she walks into his office to tell him something? It just may save his soul. 

“Mr. Queen, your 10 o’clock is here,” Felicity informs him, and just like that, his heart feels lighter but his pants feel tighter. 

Mr. Queen. 

It shouldn’t get him worked up like it does. At this rate, he’s not going to be able to stand up to greet Douglass Walker. Not without embarrassing himself. He’s been turned on since he walked through the door at 8:30 and saw her in that dress, but each time she comes into the office, his erection goes from manageable to almost painful. 

He needs to have sex. 

They need to have sex. 

Tonight. 

Oliver needs to figure out a way for the two of them to safely have sex. 

This is the thought that races through his mind as he meets with Douglass. As poor Douglass waxes on about profit margins and turnover rates, Oliver doesn’t hear a word. Instead his mind is fixated on the problem at hand. There has to be a solution. After all, they can’t be the only couple in the world with this problem, right? Somebody, somewhere, has to have come up with a solution. 

Oliver’s meeting lasts an unbearable 45 minutes. He does his best to nod his head and look interested, even if he’s not. That’s what a good CEO does. They listen to their employees. Which would probably have been easier to do if his office wasn’t made of glass walls and Felicity hadn’t taken it upon herself to use this time to organize her desk. If she bends over to put something into a drawer one more time, he just may embarrass himself. 

He debates sending her a text begging her to stop, only he’s not positive if she even knows what she’s doing. Except... She  _ has _ to know. That dress doesn’t just happen on accident. 

When Douglass Walker is finally walking out the door, Oliver breathes a sigh of relief. He’d survived. 

“When is my next appointment?” he asks Felicity, silently praying that there is time for a break. 

“You’ve got an hour before you have to be downstairs for lunch with the VP of Marketing,” she tells him. 

He goes straight to his computer and pulls up the ever reliable Google and types in his search:  _ Electricity + Sex.  _

More results come up than he honestly expects. The results all show something called erotic electrostimulation or “electrosex” for short. 

He looks around nervously when he sees options for porn come up, not wanting to be caught looking at porn when he’s only been back to work for 2 weeks. That’s hardly the impression he wants to leave. He decides to go with the second article. It looks safe enough and uses the word “electrical currents” in the title. Which is exactly what he’s up against. 

At first, things sound promising enough. It talks about electrostimulation being used for treating pain. Which, yes. His boner is pretty painful right now. He thinks that showing Felicity that electricity can be used to heal rather than hurt is a winning argument. It’s a massive check in the ‘let’s have sex’ column, in his opinion.  

There’s a brief mention of time limits. Exposure for longer than 30 minutes isn’t good. He can work with that. After all, they’ve already had to take multiple orgasms off the list thanks to her long recovery time. If he gets to watch her orgasm like that the rest of his life, he will happily take multiple orgasms off the list. Time limits they can overcome as well. 

If it means he can touch Felicity? If it means they can have sex? He’ll do pretty much anything. 

The article goes into this whole part about how electrical impulses sent to his spinal cord can prohibit pain information from reaching your brain. It’s probably meant to be a “risk” but Oliver thinks it sounds nice. He lives his life at a constant 5 on the pain scale. So if they are saying that sex with Felicity can erase that, he’s not going to say no. 

Unfortunately, that’s the extent of the good news. After that, it’s nothing but risks. And even Oliver has to admit, they are pretty awful ones. At first, it mentions that they need to use caution with electrical currents directly on genitals — which is exactly what he’s trying to do. So that’s… not exactly helpful. A ‘jolt’ he can deal with, but he isn’t exactly jumping at the news that he could suffer tissue damage. Nor is he excited at the prospect of being burned. His chest is still a bit red from when she’d accidentally electrocuted him in the hospital a few weeks ago. 

Then there are the words that scare him more than anything else:  _ nerve damage _ . 

Oliver has suffered through a lot of pain in his life, but he’s not willing to risk permanent nerve damage to his dick. He doesn’t think that Felicity would agree to that either. 

Long story short: he’s not having sex tonight. 

He’s not sure if he’s having sex  _ any _ night. 

He looks down at his pants, tented and ready for action, and sighs. Obviously his dick is still stuck on ‘red dress’ and hasn’t gotten the memo on the ‘burned tissue.’ 

Oliver is standing up to go to the bathroom to try and relieve the pressure, when Felicity steps into his office to remind him that it’s time to leave for his lunch. 

Screw Bill from Marketing. Oliver has much greater concerns than rebranding at the moment. 

“You okay?” Felicity asks him, giving him a concerned look. 

“Yep,” he says, painting a smile on his face and praying she doesn’t notice the state of his pants right now. 

“I ordered your favorite from Mario’s,” Felicity says giving him a sympathetic look, under the impression that he’s upset about the meeting and not about the way that her dress pulls tightly against her breasts every time that she inhales. “You’ll survive.” 

He doesn’t know if he’s grateful or upset. On one hand, he’s pretty sure Felicity has very strong opinions on him objectifying her like he is  — dating or not. 

On the other hand… He has a flash of Felicity taking pity on him and helping him out. Of her sinking to her knees in front of him. She’d undo his belt and take him out of his pants before putting her pretty pink lips over him. 

He nearly groans in frustration, but manages to keep it in. 

No. 

Felicity and him are not going to fall into that cliche. He needs to pull himself together because he is not going to be sleeping with his assistant in this office. Oliver isn’t his father. 

Maybe he can talk to her about her wardrobe. Or better yet, have HR draft up a new dress code. No skirts above the ankle, mandatory sweaters, that kind of thing. 

_ Yeah, that’ll go over real well _ , he thinks to himself. 

Oliver is so incredibly screwed. Or, more accurately, not screwed. He’s going to be a sexless monk for the rest of his life, all because of one Felicity Smoak. 

Gorgeous, wonderful, too sexy for her own good, Felicity Smoak. 

Miraculously, Oliver somehow makes it through the rest of his day without incident. There is a 15 minute period that he has to lock himself in his private bathroom, but Felicity thankfully believes him when he tells her that it’s just his lunch disagreeing with him. Bless her. She offers him Pepto Bismol. As if that is going to do him any good against the raging hard on he has. 

What he needs is for her to use her genius level IQ to solve this predicament they’ve found themselves in so that he can drag her home, throw her in bed, and have sex with her for the next 72 hours straight. After which, he might consider letting her leave the bed. Maybe. If they are hungry enough. 

“So I need to run home and do a quick load of laundry for tomorrow, but I’ll see you tonight?” she asks him at the end of the day. 

She’s leaning over his desk and he’s trying very hard not to look down her dress, because he’s already caught a glimpse of her lacy black bra and almost embarrassed himself. 

At this point, he’s positive she has to be doing this on purpose. There is no way that she hasn’t seen how affected he’s been all day. She may be oblivious about how attractive she is, but she can’t possibly be  _ this _ oblivious. She’s trying to drive him crazy, he’s convinced. 

“Laundry… Right,” he says, trying not to think about her at home washing her delicates. He tries to steer his mind away from picturing her in various lacey numbers in different colors. 

Which reminds him, he still has her underwear from the night he’d used the vibrator on her. He hadn’t intended to keep them. He’d just shoved them into his pants for fun, but then everything else had happened and he hadn’t had a chance to return them. They are still sitting in his nightstand, reminding him of their glorious night together before everything crumbled down around them. 

God, that was a such a wonderful night together. 

She leans in to kiss him goodbye. He’s about to tangle his hands in her hair, intent on pulling it from its ponytail. He’s about to pull her hips against his own so that she can feel just how affected he is. But she pulls away after little more than a peck. 

He frowns. 

“See you tonight,” she says with a smile and a wave before walking out of the office. 

He watches her walk away, eyes trained on her perfect ass, feeling painfully unsatisfied. 

Tonight. 

They have a date tonight, he remembers. A date where she’s going to be looking just as delicious as she is now. A date where he’s going to want to drag her to the bedroom and do the most sinful things with her, but he can’t, because of all the risk of burnt tissue and nerve damage. 

Oliver’s not going to survive it. Not if he can’t have her the way he wants her. 

He groans in frustration. Felicity Smoak is going to be the death of him. 

Oliver doesn’t stay long after that. He rushes through signing the contract that’s due by 5pm, shuts off his computer, and hurries out the door. He’s home by 5:30pm. Plenty of time to get ready for his date at 7:30pm. 

Plenty of time to take care of himself so that he doesn’t go off and do something stupid, like come in his pants over dinner. He doesn’t think that would impress Felicity and he’d like to keep his girlfriend. As frustrating as this “no touching” rule is between them, she really is the best thing that has ever happened to him and he doesn’t want to do anything to make her question her decision to date him. 

So he does something he’s honestly only ever thought about before. He unlocks his phone and pulls up a picture of Felicity. He feels a little bit shameful about what he’s about to do. It’s one thing to think about a woman while getting off, it’s another thing entirely to actually stare at her picture while doing so. 

He’s never had to do this before in his life. He’s never masturbated  _ before _ a date. Why would he? Sex has never been off the table before and even with the handful girls he’s been with that required a few dates before putting out, he’d never wanted them so badly that he’d felt the need to relieve himself before the date even began. 

Oliver lays back on his bed with his phone in hand and stares at her picture. He remembers the way that her dress had hitched up whenever she sat down, revealing more of her thigh to him. He remembers the curve of her neck and how he’d wanted to run his lips over her. He remembers how the fabric had stretched over her ass, leaving little to the imagination. 

He remembers her. Her light. Her smile. Her confidence. 

He closes his eyes and pictures Felicity in bed with him. He runs his hands over his dick, still in his pants and allows himself to imagine it’s Felicity touching him. He moans as he pictures her teasing him, running her perfectly painted nails over the zipper of his pants.

Felicity would be a tease, he’s decided. She would be the one to giggle as he cries out for more. He can already see it. She’d make sexual innuendos then pretend she had no idea what she was doing. 

Oliver takes off his belt and unbuttons his pants, sighing in relief as it removes some of the immediate pressure. He unzips his pants, picturing Felicity rubbing him through his underwear before he finally has enough and pulls his pants down. 

Oh god, it feels good to finally be free. 

Oliver remembers their night together, two weeks ago. How she’d straddled him on her couch, grinding down on him. He groans as he pictures her taking charge, straddling him in bed and smiling down at him like the cat that got the canary. 

Oliver would gladly surrender himself to her anyday. 

He works the sensitive tip in his palm, smearing the precum over himself to build up some lubrication. 

Which reminds him, he should probably see if he even has any lube around. He digs around in his nightstand, until finally he pulls out a half empty bottle. He squeezes some out onto his palm and wraps it around himself, calling out her name as he does. 

He tells himself that this is what she would feel like. That she would be wet and ready for him, sliding down on him easily. He begins moving his hand up and down, closing his eyes so that he can picture her riding him. He’d reach out to try and touch her, but she’d grab his hands and pin them over his head with a demand that he stay still. 

The image of her taking pleasure from him without an ounce of self-consciousness is insanely attractive. Her ability to speak her mind is one of her more attractive qualities. 

He squeezes the tip a few times in his fist, crying out for her, wishing she was here. 

He glances over at the floor, picturing the thrill he would get at seeing her clothes scattered around haphazardly. There’d be heels in the hall. A crumpled red dress just inside the door. Her lacy black bra and panties would be flung across the room with little regard to where they landed.

She would be biting at her bright pink, swollen lips as her skin crackled with energy. 

He wonders if she only crackles like that for him, and immediately imagines her whispering a promise into his ear. “You know it’s only for you.” 

God. He’s so far gone. It’s hilarious that he ever tried to convince himself that he could live without her in his life. It’s clear to see that he can’t. She’s not even here right now and the thought of her alone has him trembling with need. 

He needs her here. 

Oliver digs around in his drawer again, scrambling to find what he’s looking for and… Yes. There it is. He pulls her underwear out from the Vibrator Night — because that night deserves a proper title. He grabs the underwear and brings it to his face, trying to see if he can still smell her arousal from that night. He doesn’t know if it’s just his mind playing tricks on him or not, but he feels like he can. It’s not the same as having her here with him, but it’s the best he can do.

He wraps the tiny fabric around his dick. It’s certainly a different feeling from his hand… but it still feels good. It feels like he’s closer to her now. Sharing part of her even if he can’t actually have her the way that he wants. 

He’s close. He can feel himself reaching that edge. 

“Felicity!” he calls out, moaning loudly. He speeds up his movements, trying to bring himself closer… Closer…

God, he just wants the real thing so desperately. 

He wants her crying out over him while he bites down on her neck to keep from screaming out. He wants to watch her ride him, breasts bouncing up and down with her every move. He wants to be able to reach out and touch her, to make sure that they both come together. 

He just wants her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her beauty. Her love. 

Everything about her is so intoxicating to him and he’d give just about anything to be with her right now. 

He pictures her reaching her peak, sparks flying out as she loses her ability to function, and that’s what does him in. He thrusts up into his hand one more time… two more times… and then he’s exploding while he calls out her name, making a complete mess out of himself. 

Good thing he was planning on changing his clothes before, because his shirt might be beyond saving. And her underwear… Yeah. He’s not going to be able to return those to her either, he hopes they weren't expensive. He can always buy her another pair. 

He’s going to need to shower if he’s going to look presentable for their date tonight, but for right now? He needs a few more minutes to recover. 

Oliver pries open his eyes and reaches out for the phone he’d dropped at some point. When he finds it buried under one of his pillows, he notices that the screen is still unlocked. The picture of Felicity is still smiling back at him. It’s the one he’d taken of her over the summer that he loves. The one of her on her porch, staring up at the fireworks and smiling, completely uninhibited. Those eyes of hers are so full of hope and he can’t believe that she’s his. 

He honestly cannot believe that anybody as good and pure as Felicity would ever chose to be with somebody as damaged as he is. But she has and he’s done questioning it. He just wants to embrace it and let her love fill all of the holes in his heart and make him whole again. 

Which is why, as much as he is frustrated with their ‘no touching’ rules, he’ll accept it. He’ll happily accept it if it means he gets to keep her in his life. 

But that doesn’t mean he has to give up hope of them finding a solution. 

Oliver looks at the clock. He’s still got another 45 minutes before he absolutely has to leave to pick her up. He only needs 25 minutes to get ready. Which gives him plenty of time to go online and order that toy he’d found during his research earlier in the afternoon. After all… Just because he can’t touch her yet, doesn’t mean he can’t experiment with some electrostimulation of his own in his free time. He assumes it’s like anything else, with enough practice, he’ll build up a tolerance to it. 

And Oliver is nothing if not a determined guy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver pulls Felicity back against him and nuzzles the soft spot where her neck meets her shoulder, breathing in the uniquely Felicity scent: lilac, coffee, and burnt wood. Ever since her evolution, her power has grown exponentially and it’s caused her to smell like campfire, but he loves it. 

He kisses the back of her neck while she attempts to read over some contracts for the 24-hour gym that Digg’s opened up in the last few weeks as the new cover for their base of operations. 

Felicity picks up the QC folder off the table with contracts of his own to review and presses it into his hands. 

“Oliver,” she says. It’s a half-hearted attempt to get him to focus. 

He is focused though. Focused on the fact that his beautiful girlfriend is currently cuddled up on the couch with him and Thea is out of the house for the first time since bringing her back from Corto Maltese. 

Besides, it’s Friday night. He has zero intentions of letting her work. The contracts will keep until tomorrow. With Oliver hanging up the hood and Felicity still working on the team — which now consists of only Roy and Digg — they do not see each other outside of Queen Consolidated as often as Oliver would like. 

Tonight is the first night they’ve had together that hasn’t been interrupted by a robbery, mob war, or arms sale in close to a week. He’s not about to waste this opportunity with contracts and budget plans. 

He puts the folder back down on the table and places kisses along her neck and shoulders, smiling when her skin dances with blue light. A tell tale sign she’s enjoying his antics regardless of what she may be saying. He reaches around her and pulls the tablet out of her hand. 

“Oliver,” she whines. 

“Nope, no work,” he says holding the tablet beyond her reach. 

She pinches his thigh in punishment and flicks her wrist. The contracts that had been on the tablet appear on the television screen. 

“No,” he grumbles. “No powers. No work. It’s date night.” 

“Really?” she says. “Not a single comment on how badass that move was I just did?” 

“It would be more badass if you used your powers for good and not evil,” he says. 

“Helping Digg run the gym is evil?” she says with an easy laugh. “I’m pretty sure we help save the world each night.” 

“Leaving your boyfriend wanting on the only night this week you’ve been home is,” he says. 

She rolls her eyes and flicks her wrist again, shutting the TV back off. 

“How are you doing that, by the way?” he asks. “You’re not even touching a power source.” 

She wiggles her eyebrows up and down and shimmies her shoulders. “Super cool, right?!” 

“I’m impressed,” he says. “Then again, I’m always impressed.” 

“The Professor has been talking me through how to manipulate electrical currents in the air,” she says, adorably proud of herself. 

“I’m not sure I understand.” 

“So most people think that air is an insulator and doesn’t allow electricity to pass through,” she explains. “Which is simplifying things, but for the most part true. However, technically electricity  _ can _ pass through air. In order to create an electrical current through, electrons have to be ripped off of the air molecules so they are free to move and form a current. I wasn’t strong enough to be able to do that before. The Professor and Hank worked with me on it when I was in New York, but up until last week, it wasn’t really good for anything, because I couldn’t focus the electrical current to do anything. But now…” 

She shrugs as if it’s not big deal, but he knows it is. Felicity’s confided in him how hard she’s had to struggle her entire life to learn to control her powers. It’s never come easy to her. While he may not understand all of the science of what she just said, he knows it’s pretty advanced work. 

“Now you can turn on and off a TV,” he says. 

“And I can access and manipulate WiFi signals without having to touch a device.” 

“Pretty cool,” he says. “Have you been working on anything else?” he asks suggestively, running his hands up her thighs, allowing his fingers to make their way under her skirt until she grabs his wrists to stop him with a blush. 

“I’m only able to control my powers when I’m calm,” she says. 

“Okay.” 

“When you touch me, I don’t feel calm,” she says, giving him a pointed look.  

“How do we fix that?” he asks, concerned, moving his hands back to where they’d been before — comfortably resting at her hips. “I want you to be comfortable with whatever we do.” 

“Me being comfortable isn’t the problem,” she says. “I’m not tense because I’m uncomfortable with the idea of having sex. I’m tense because you look like that and kiss like sin.” 

“Kiss like sin?” he says, unable to hold back a chuckle. 

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t know what that means, but I’m assuming it’s good,” he says, hopefully.  

“It’s very good. Or very bad, depending on how you look at it,” she says, turning around so that she can look him directly in the eyes. He pulls her into his lap so she’s more comfortable. “If you weren’t such a good kisser, maybe we would be able to go further.” 

“So you want me to try to be a bad kisser?” he asks, amused. He has to admit, that’s a first. 

Felicity groans in frustration and stands up. “It’s getting late. I should probably go.” 

Oliver reaches out and grabs her wrist. He hates that they don’t talk about this. Felicity is clearly terrified of the idea of having sex with him, but if they don’t ever talk about it, how is he supposed to get her to understand that he isn’t scared. That he doesn’t believe she would or even could ever hurt him. 

“Don’t go,” he pleads, attempting to pull her back into his lap, but she’s surprisingly strong when she wants to be. 

She pulls her wrist out of his hand and wraps her arms around her body, as if she’s trying to protect herself. The sad look on her face gives him pause. 

“What just happened?” he asks. The last thing he wants to ever do is be responsible for that expression. 

“I hate that I can’t do this for you,” she says, refusing to look him in the eye. 

Oliver grabs onto her hips and pulls her forward until she’s standing between his legs. “It’s okay,” he says, rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

“It’s not okay,” she says. “You have needs. If you’d just let me help you out…” 

He knows exactly what she’s getting at. 

“Not happening,” he says, shaking his head. 

They’ve had this argument before. He’s not about to let her go down on him if he won’t be allowed to return the favor. It’s not up for debate. Until they come up with a solution to the no-touching rule, they’ll have to continue on as they have been: enjoying mutual masturbation and sex-toy induced orgasms. 

“You aren’t getting bored with the no touching rule?” she asks, biting her lower lip nervously. 

He smiles at the thought that he could ever be bored with her. Nothing they do could ever be considering boring. He could spend his entire life watching Felicity get herself off. If he is only ever allowed to get her off with the help of silicone, he’d be okay with that. Their sex life is exciting. He doesn’t desire more because he’s bored. He desires more because he loves her and he wants to be able to touch her and make love to her like she deserves. 

“Boring isn’t the word I’d use,” he says with a kind smile, reaching up to pull her lower lip out from between her teeth before she can tear it apart from nerves. 

“But you want more,” she says. 

“Don’t you?” he asks. 

Felicity shrugs. “It’s never been an option  — never will be an option — so I try not to think about it.” 

“Have you tried talking to Xavier about your fears?” he asks. 

She snorts. “I’m not asking the Professor for help having sex with my boyfriend.” 

“You told me that you would talk to him,” he says, trying his best not to get annoyed. 

“I said I’d talk to him about shocking people, not about sex,” she says. 

Oliver takes a deep breath and decides to drop it. He is not going to pressure his girlfriend to have sex with him. He’s not that guy. Not anymore. If Felicity isn’t having sex with him because she doesn’t know how to, he’s willing to experiment. They can talk their way through it. Figure something out. He can’t help but feel like that’s not it, though. She’s been saying she’ll talk to her friends for weeks and she hasn’t. He’s starting to worry that it’s not electrocution that she’s truly scared of. Maybe she’s uncomfortable with the idea of having sex with him in general and doesn’t know how to tell him. 

“Let’s watch a movie,” he suggests, effectively ending the conversation. 

She nods her agreement and resumes her spot on the sofa between his legs. She waves her hand and the television turns on and Netflix pops up on the screen. 

“What are you in the mood for?” she asks, flicking her wrist this way and that while several options appear on the screen. 

“You choose,” he says, nuzzling into her neck. He’s going to be far too distracted by his thoughts now to pay attention to anything she puts on.  

They end up watching some romantic comedy that Oliver only half pays attention to but Felicity seems to really enjoy. He tries to focus on the movie and let his fears go, but it’s difficult. He can’t help but feel like he’s missing part of the problem. Like Felicity is holding more back from him. 

“That’s so romantic,” Felicity says, sighing dreamily as she snuggles into his chest and the credits begin to roll. “Don’t you think?” 

“Yeah,” he says, non-committedly, considering he hadn’t really been paying attention to the movie. 

“Have you ever thought about that? Just running away with somebody? Escaping everything and driving off into the sunset with the woman you love?” she asks. 

Oliver takes time to process the question. He can’t say that he’s never thought about it. Since coming back home, he’s dreamed about running away from everything. Before he had this naive idea that he’d run away with Laurel and be able to get away from all of his problems. But he was stupid to think he truly loved Laurel. He loved what she represented — hope. But that was a lie. He wasn’t seeing Laurel for who she was back then, and now that he has? She’s not the woman he wants. 

No. For the past year, really, ever since Russia, the woman he’s pictured running away with is Felicity. 

“I did,” he admits. “Once upon a time, but…” he trails off. 

“But?” 

“But I don’t have to, anymore,” he says, not caring how cheesy and lovestruck he sounds. “You’re my sunset.” 

Felicity gasps and when he looks into her eyes, they are filled with unshed tears. He’s about to start apologizing when she kisses him fiercely. 

Her arms wrap around his neck and her tongue makes its way into his mouth as she moves to straddle him. Oliver can’t form a coherent thought beyond, yes, please, more. His hands move to her hips and guide her closer until she’s grinding against him in the most delicious way. Her body begins to glow blue, emitting light into the now darkened room. Her body is practically vibrating with energy and her lips are sending small shocks throughout his body, turning him on like he’s never felt before. 

“Yes,” he says, thrusting up against her and causing her to moan. 

His hand moves underneath her shirt to rest against her bare skin and that’s when it happens. A large shock leaves her body and goes right into his hand and up his arm, causing a delicious burn to move through him. Felicity immediately pulls away from him and moves to the far other side of the room before he can reach out to stop her. The only reason he can even see where she is in the dark room is because she’s still glowing. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, trying to catch her breath. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” he says, standing up to move closer to her, but she continues to step away from him, holding her hands out like she doesn't want him to come any closer. 

“Don’t,” she says, shaking her head, her voice sounding choked, like she’s about to cry. 

“Felicity, I’m okay,” he says. “You didn’t hurt me. I actually liked it.” 

“You liked it?” she scoffs. “Oliver, please, you don’t have to placate me. I could have killed you.” 

“You didn’t,” he says, trying his best to reassure her. “It felt good.” 

“No,” she says firmly, moving to stand by the front door, her hand on the doorknob. “I can’t do this.” 

And with that, she’s out the door and down the hall before he can say another word. 

“Fuck,” he groans, banging his head against the doorframe. He wants to go after her, but he’s seen her like this enough times since they’ve started dating to know better. She won’t talk to him when she gets like this. She needs time and space. He can call her in the morning. For now… he has another problem to deal with. 

He looks down at the bulge in his pants and groans. It looks like it’s going to be another cold shower for him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Megan for help with this chapter in particular... as I needed a good Science buddy to talk over the logistics!

“Hey,” Felicity answers the phone, whispering. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” he says, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, trying to slow his heart rate down. An hour ago, he’d woken up from a nightmare that had sent him into a bit of a panic attack that he’s only just now coming down from. 

“Okay, well I can’t really talk right now,” she says, still whispering. 

“Right.” He closes his eyes tight as he swallows down another wave of panic when he remembers exactly why she can’t talk right now. She’s out of town with Digg working on a lead for a human trafficking ring that’s been kidnapping young girls in Starling. 

It’d been stupid of him to call her. He knew where she was. He just needed to hear her voice. He needed a distraction from his downward spiraling thoughts. 

“I’ll be home tomorrow, okay?” she says. 

“Yeah.” He’s not sure he’s capable of more than one word responses. Not without freaking out and Felicity doesn’t need that right now. Not while she’s out in the field. 

“Okay,” she says. “Goodnight, Oliver.” 

“Night,” he says, hanging up as the tears begin to fall. 

He closes his eyes to stop himself from crying, but all that accomplishes are visions of Felicity and Thea lying dead at his feet to resurface. 

He jumps out of bed and begins pacing his room. He needs to get his mind off of this. He needs a distraction. For weeks, ever since Sara died, he’s been struggling to come to terms with everything that’s happened, but it’s hard. The only nights he really sleeps at all are when Felicity’s with him. Hanging up the hood has lifted a heavy weight from him, but it’s also given him a lot of time alone with his thoughts. 

The hood had been a good mask. It allowed him to hide from the reality of everything that he’s been through since the Gambit went down. It was his armour. As much as it was suffocating him, it was also protecting him from the reality of everything awful in his life. Without The Arrow, he’s only left with Oliver Queen: A sad, broken down man who’s been through absolute hell. 

When he used to have nights like this when he first came back to Starling, he would head down to the bunker and spend several hours training. He’d push his muscles to the limit so that he’d be so exhausted that he’d fall into a dreamless sleep. 

There’s no scenario where he will ever go back to the bunker. New or not, there are too many memories of loss associated with Team Arrow. Memories of how he’s failed at being able to protect the ones he loves. Thinking of the bunker now just makes him picture Tommy dying in the rubble of CNRI. His mother dying by Slade’s hands. Sara dead at the hands of Thea. Felicity in that hospital bed. Laurel falling off the wagon. Thea’s lifeless eyes...

He’s never planning on stepping foot in the bunker again, but there are other options. He can go running. He used to go running on Lian Yu and it helped sometimes. 

He could go to the gym; that’s a legitimate option. He’s been working out there ever since Digg opened it and Thea started teaching classes. It had been a solution to multiple problems: he could stay in shape, work off his sexual frustration, and spend time with his distant sister. Tonight, he could work his muscles to exhaustion and fall into a dreamless sleep. 

He moves to his closet and throws on a sweatshirt. He grabs his shoes on the way out the door and decides to run all the way to the Glades in an effort to get an early start on his workout. He then spends the next two hours at the gym boxing his frustrations away. He tries to focus on his breathing. He focuses on his form. He hits the bag as hard as he can until his muscles are screaming out in protest, but it doesn’t really help. Not like it should.  

Pounding into the bag just reminds him of his time under the hood, and that’s not helping. 

He puts the gloves down and decides to go for a run around the city instead, hoping the cool evening air will have more of a calming effect. He runs all the way to midtown before turning around and heading back to his apartment, but even after two hours of boxing and a 13 mile run, he’s still wound up and wide awake. 

There will be no working out to get rid of this anxiety. Not tonight. 

He heads back upstairs and just hopes that he doesn’t have another panic attack. He strips his clothes off and steps into a cold shower, debating if it’s too late to call Felicity back and tell her the truth. She’d be able to calm him down if he told her he’s on the brink of a nervous breakdown. She always knows what to say. 

However, he knows that’s not fair. If she’s still awake, it’s because she’s still in the field with Digg and he can’t distract her. She needs to be focused if she’s going to stay safe. If she’s back at the hotel, she has to be sleeping, and he doesn’t want to wake her up. She’s already burning the candles at both ends working overtime at QC to get ready for their new factory opening and putting in extra hours on the team to make up for the fact that Oliver isn’t there anymore. If he can’t get a decent night’s sleep, she at least should. 

He can’t call her. 

He wants to, but he can’t. 

He steps out of the shower and dries off, heading towards his closet to grab a fresh pair of pajamas. As he’s yanking a pair of pajama pants down from the shelf, a box falls to the floor, nearly landing on his foot. 

He kneels down to clean up the mess. He’s about to put the unopened box away when he reads the label and remembers exactly what’s inside. 

Instantly his body goes from tense for one reason, to tense for a very different reason. 

Several weeks ago, he’d ordered some electrostimulation toys online so that he could experiment a little. If Felicity wanted to begin trying anything in bed, he wanted to be prepared. He knows how nervous she is about anything sex related with him, so he wanted to get accustomed to being electrocuted first, alone, before he tried it with her. 

Only, he had never opened the box. By the time the kit actually arrived in the mail, Felicity had made her feelings on experimenting well known and demanded he send the box back. He’d meant to return it, of course. It’s not like he had an electricity kink. The only reason he’d been willing to experiment was for Felicity and if she said no, then what was the point? 

He just… hadn’t gotten around to returning it yet. Or maybe he’s been secretly hoping she’d change her mind and he hadn’t wanted to have to wait another four weeks for a new box to arrive. So he’d kept it without any intention of ever really using it. 

Staring at the box, however, and feeling the blood flow straight to his dick, he begins to think tonight may be the night to finally open the box. 

After all, if working out isn’t going to help calm him down, maybe an intense orgasm will. 

Oliver doesn’t bother with getting dressed. Instead, he carries the box into the bedroom and sets it on the bed. He pulls the knife he keeps under the mattress out and uses it to open the box. He pulls out the kit, blushing a bit at all of the pieces and add-ons it came with. He may have gone a little overboard ordering the deluxe kit with all of the accessories. There is no way he’s ever going to be comfortable using some of these items. 

He decides to start with the gloves, as that seems the most innocent of the toys and quickly rams everything else but the control looking thing and the gloves back into the box. Then, he quickly shoves it under his bed, out of sight. 

He rips the plastic packaging off and pulls out the gloves, some wires, and the control box looking thing. A user manual falls out as well with bold letters and warning symbols. He sits down on the bed and flips through the thick booklet, trying to find where the instructions start. For pages, all he sees are warnings. Overwhelming warnings about what not to do and the consequences of doing so, all of which have his boner quickly going away. 

With a huff of impatience, he tosses the booklet aside. Felicity has shocked him before and it felt good. So long as he doesn’t go crazy and keeps his hands away from his dick, he should be fine. He’s been through a lot in his life, he can’t imagine this will be any worse than the things he’s already experienced. It’s a sex toy not a torture device. 

Oliver picks up the wires and the black box. How hard can this really be to figure out? He plugs the wire into the only hole it will fit in and then picks up the gloves, plugging the other end of the wire into them. He’ll start with one glove for now. He doesn’t need to go crazy. 

He slides one of the gloves onto his hand, flexing his fingers inside of it. He’s not sure what he expected, but he thought it would feel different, less… normal? It really does just feel like he’s wearing a glove. He runs it over his arm, getting a feel for the fabric. It’s not the smoothest fabric he’s ever felt, but it’s not awful. 

“Well,” he picks up the black box and looks at it carefully. “Here goes nothing, I guess.” 

He turns the dial on the box to number one, wanting to start out small. He can always turn it up if he wants to. There’s a hum of electricity, but no other sign that it’s on. It doesn’t glow blue like Felicity does when she’s radiating energy. There are no arcs of lightning. The inside of the glove doesn’t feel any different. 

He takes a deep breath and touches his finger to his arm. It doesn’t hurt. There is only a soft tingle radiating from where he’s touching his skin. It’s exactly how he feels whenever Felicity touches him. He closes his eyes and imagines her there with him. Pictures her tracing a line up and down his arm, biting her lower lip, trying desperately not to touch him. 

He adds another finger, tentatively. The tingling feeling spreads out but he can no longer feel it as deeply in his muscles. Interesting. He runs his entire hand up and down his arms a few times, smiling at how similar it does feel to Felicity. He’d always wondered if it was just his schoolboy crush that sent shivers through his body every time she touched him. Now he knows it was more than that. Felicity has been shocking him from day one and they’ve never noticed it. Her fears of hurting him are seeming less and less logical to him. 

He reaches to the dial and turns it up to three before placing his entire hand on his chest. He lets out a deep sigh at how nice it feels. He lets his hand sit there for a few minutes, allowing the low hum to sink into his permanently sore muscles. He’s reminded of the article he read about electricity being used to heal pain and he’d believe it. This feels… heavenly. Nothing like that time he was tortured with a car battery. 

He runs his hands across his chest, letting his muscles relax for the first time in several years. His entire body begins to feel like it could sink into the mattress. Then, he closes his eyes again and pictures Felicity laying over him. Pictures her exploring his body. And he allows his hand to travel to his stomach. 

He can feel his dick twitching, blood pulsing and it makes him throb with need. He imagines her whispering into his ear, teasing him as she runs her fingers over his stomach, laughing at the way it causes his stomach to tighten and his body to shiver. He reaches over and turns the dial on the black box up to 5 and immediately feels the intensity grow. 

He’s felt shocks like this before when she’s kissed him. However, they’ve always been short moments. Bursts of energy running through him before she stumbles away from him and refuses to touch him again. Those shocks had felt good. This feels better. He groans at how good it still feels. 

His dick is impossibly hard and begging to be touched. He’s still too nervous to touch himself there with the glove. Warnings of permanent nerve damage had done their job. Instead, he reaches out to grab himself with his right hand, sighing in relief at the contact. 

“Does that feel better?” he imagines Felicity whispering playfully into his ear. 

“God, yes,” he moans out loud, not caring that nobody is home to hear him. “More.” 

He pictures Felicity running her palm down his thigh and his muscles there hum. It feels like his skin is bubbling and his body is turning to lava, but it’s addicting. He’s loving this feeling way more than he ever expected. 

Before, electrostimulation was just about learning to tolerate it so he’d be able to truly be with Felicity. Now, he’s learning this is something he’s really into. Like,  _ seriously _ into. He’s had some kinky sex in his day, but he’s never played with electricity. He has to say, now that he has, he’s never been this turned on in his life. 

He wonders how much that has to do with electrostimulation itself and how much of that has to do with the fact that it’s Felicity that he’s picturing touching him this way. He imagines that has something to do with it, because god, is he in love with that woman. 

He fists his right hand and begins pumping himself, collecting the precum from his tip and spreading it over the head of his dick. A quick squeeze of his hand causes more precum to ooze out, enough for him to use as lubrication. He continues pumping himself as his gloved hand runs up and down his body, always careful to avoid his dick. 

Oliver would do just about anything to have Felicity with him right now. To be able to touch her body. To feel her lips against his own. He uses the tips of his gloved finger to circle his nipple and pretends it’s Felicity’s tongue. 

He closes his eyes tight, not wanting the fantasy to stop. He thrusts up into his hand and pictures the entire room lighting up in a bright blue, as Felicity’s body begins to emit energy uncontrollably. Only this time, instead of scrambling to get off of him as quickly as possible, she embraces it. She trusts him when he tells her it feels good. And then she sinks onto him slowly, allowing him to fill her deeply. 

“Fuck,” he cries out as he runs his hand up his inner thigh. 

His body feels like it’s on fire. He feels like he’s the mutant emitting electricity. It’s a feeling he’ll never be able to describe to anyone. Every nerve in his body is firing, causing him to tremble. He can feel his orgasm building. 

Felicity would want him to come. She’d whisper for him to let go, but he wouldn’t allow himself to. He’d want them to come undone together. He’d reach out and touch her clit, which would cause her to short circuit. He temporarily lets go of his dick to reach out and turn up the dial on the black box to six. 

The current running through his body intensifies and it feels good, so he turns it up to a seven. Almost immediately, his body protests and his hand moves off of his body. The second he’s no longer touching himself, the current breaks and his body comes crashing down. He breathes through the initial shock and fear that had gone through him. He is definitely not ready for a 7 he tells himself. 

He gives himself another minute to let the fear subside, but it doesn’t take long for his dick to start crying out in neglect. Apparently, that part of him never got the memo about nerve damage. For a split second there, he’d honestly thought he’d done some serious harm. 

Oliver reaches over and turns the dial of the black box back down to five. Five was good. Five was sexy. Five wasn’t remotely scary at all. He takes another deep breath and places his hand back on his stomach and sighs in relief as the happy hum begins to flow through his body again. 

Yes, despite the momentary fear he’d just caused himself, he could seriously get used to this. 

He lets his gloved hand move up and down his body several times before he reaches out and takes hold of his dick with his non-gloved hand and begins pumping himself again. He let’s himself get lost in the fantasy of Felicity riding him. He squeezes his fist, imagining Felicity is much tighter than he’s used to. 

It doesn’t take him long to get back to that cliff’s edge. He keeps himself there, just inches away from orgasm and revels in how good it feels. How relaxed his entire body feels. 

He likes to think that she’d be as far gone as he is at this point. That her entire body would be sparking. Her eyes would be practically glowing with energy. He would reach out and pull her down on top of him. He’d kiss her deeply, making sure she felt every ounce of love he has for her. Then he’d reach between them and begin rubbing her clit until she short circuited. 

She would moan into his ear, urging him to come with her. God, would he want to. He’s right there. He’s so close to the edge. 

He imagines that Felicity would lose all control at this point. He’d have to roll them over and take the lead. He’d thrust into her deeply as she held on tight to him. She would send intense shocks through him as she scratched at his back as they both became incoherent messes. 

They’d both try to talk, but neither of them would be able to form words. Then she'd scream out and her entire body would spark uncontrollably, lighting up the entire room like a lightning storm, and next thing he’d know, she’d be coming. 

He’s been witness to her intense orgasms. He knows how strong they are when he uses a toy. He can only imagine what it would be like with the real thing. With his entire body shaking with need and his mind already in the clouds, he does something without even thinking about it. 

He reaches out and touches himself with his gloved hand. Instantly, he begins coming harder than he ever has before. The sensation is too much. He has to let go completely, as his body just keeps coming.

He can hear his thoughts floating through his head, but for once he doesn't dwell on them. Each one is replaced by a new one, and he's unable to focus his attention on any one thing. 

He's breathing hard, and as much as he knows he should turn off the control box, he can't make his arms move. It takes him a moment to catch his breath, and even longer until he can fumble with the dial until it clicks off. He doesn’t even bother taking the glove off. 

He can feel himself almost melt into his bed. For once, he isn't worried about being attacked when he's down. He doesn't have any worries at all. He understands now what Felicity feels like after she comes. He gets why it takes her so long to come back to Earth. He can’t form thoughts, let alone words. 

Languidly, he pulls the glove off of his hand and let’s it fall to the ground. He manages to grab the towel he’d been wearing off the floor and uses it to clean himself up. Every touch feels intense, more than what he’s used to. It's enough to make him whimper. He’s overstimulated. This is why Felicity can’t go more than once. The thought of going again makes him want to cry. He feels wrung out.  However, he’s also… refreshed? He’s feeling oddly refreshed. It's like his brain and body have rebooted.

All of the anxiety he’d been feeling before is gone. There are no worries. There isn’t any fear. The electricity has made sure any pain is gone. There is just… content. 

God, he wishes Felicity was here so he could just drape himself over her and just exist in this moment with her. Time seems irrelevant as he closes his eyes and for once in his life, is alone with his thoughts without overwhelming anxiety taking over. Everything has washed away and there’s nothing left. In this moment, he wouldn’t be surprised if he looked down at his body and found all of his scars have disappeared. There is no more pain. No more anguish. He just is. 

He’s always thought that Felicity was his answer to everything, but now he knows it’s a fact. 

He floats for what could be hours. He has no idea. It’s not until his phone rings loudly, pulling him forcibly out of his happy drift that he even looks at the clock. 

It’s 3:30 in the morning. He grabs the phone from the nightstand and sees Felicity’s smiling face on the caller id. Normally, he’d be in a panic, assuming the worst has happened, but his mind is still in a fog, preventing him from feeling much of anything as he answers the phone with a dazed, “Hello?” 

“Hey,” Felicity says. “You’re still up.” 

“Yeah,” he says, trying to get his mind to come back down from out of the clouds so he can have a conversation. 

“I wanted to check in with you. I know you said you were okay, but the more I thought about it, the less I believed you. You wouldn’t have called me when I’m out in the field for nothing.” 

“Yeah,” he says again, trying to remember why it was he’d called her before. Or what it was she was out doing. “You were in the field?” he questions, trying to process everything. 

“Yeah…” she says slowly. “You sound weird. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing,” he says, pulling himself up into a sitting position and running his hand over his face, trying to wake himself back up. 

“You didn’t take any drugs or anything did you?” she asks, and he can’t tell if she’s being serious or not. 

“No I just… I’m just tired,” he says. It’s not a lie. Not entirely. But he doesn’t think she’d appreciate him telling her exactly why he’s so dazed. She probably wouldn’t care that he’s masturbated. Hell, she’s watched him masturbate before. But she probably would get uncomfortable at the idea that he’d just played with electricity and had liked it. That’s not a conversation he wants to have over the phone. 

“Oh, okay,” she says. “I guess I’ll let you get to sleep then. I was just worried about you. You didn’t have another nightmare did you?” 

And just like that, reality comes crashing back in and he remembers exactly what had lead him to even begin to experiment tonight. He’d had a nightmare about Felicity and Thea dying and hadn’t been able to calm down. He hadn’t been able to calm down because Felicity wasn’t here with him. 

No matter how vivid his fantasy had been or how great his orgasm had been, it hadn’t been the real thing. He may never get to experience the real thing, because Felicity is too scared to sleep with him. 

He wants to tell her how much he’d enjoyed the electricity. He wants to explain how it’s quieted his anxiety. How it’s soothed over what felt like permanent pain in his muscles. How much it had turned him on… but he’s not sure how she’d take it. He wants to be honest with her and it’s frustrating that he doesn’t think she’d listen to him. How she won’t believe him. 

Oliver clears his throat before admitting the truth. “Yeah.” 

“Oh Oliver,” she says. “I’m sorry. I was just distracted before and worried about getting caught, but that’s no excuse. I should have been there for you. How are you?” 

“I’m okay.” 

“Oliver,” she protests. 

“No, I’m really okay.” 

When she doesn’t respond, he adds, “I promise.” 

“Was it about Thea again?” she asks. 

“It was about both of you,” he admits. 

“Thea is fine. I’m fine. Everyone is okay,” she reminds him. 

“I know,” he says. “It’s silly. I’m okay now.” 

“You’re sure?” she asks. 

“Positive,” he says, finding it’s true. While he may no longer be in that delicious, dazed fog, he’s finding the effects are still lingering. 

“I’ll be home tomorrow,” she says. “You can stay over at my place.” 

“That’d be nice,” he says through a yawn. Maybe tomorrow he can talk to her about the experiment he’s just conducted. Maybe he’ll find a way to make her truly hear him and she’ll stop being so scared about hurting him.  

“I don’t want to keep you up,” she says. “I just wanted to check in and make sure you were okay and not up worrying.” 

“Thank you,” he says, finding he truly means it. He loves that she’s always so concerned about him. 

“Always,” she says. “See you tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments give me life!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kind reviews! I haven't had a chance to go through and comment yet because this week has been hectic, but I will! Know I appreciate each and every single one!

Felicity let’s herself in to Oliver’s apartment, secretly hoping she’ll find him in the kitchen cooking. She’s starving and is really hoping she hasn’t missed dinner even though it’s nearly 8pm. One thing she’s learned since she’s started dating Oliver is that he’s an amazing cook. Unfortunately, the craziness of her schedule rarely has her home during an hour where she can enjoy a homecooked meal, but she’s hoping today is different. 

Digg has given her the night off. They were supposed to be hitting the streets tonight, continuing to work on dismantling the human trafficking ring that is getting out of control. However, Lyla called Digg an hour ago with the news that baby Sara is sick. With Roy already out, there really had been no point in Felicity staying at the bunker, so she headed home. Or rather, headed to Oliver’s. 

She walks into the kitchen, sad to see that there are already pots sitting on the drying rack. 

“Damn,” she mumbles to herself, realizing she’s missed dinner. She peeks into the fridge to see if there are any leftovers and smiles at the large tupperware of pasta with a post-it note on top:  _ Felicity _ ,  _ I made extra for you. Enjoy! - Oliver _

She just may have to marry him. Any man that keeps her fed, is one worth keeping. 

She takes off her sweater and drapes it over the back of the barstool and slips off her heels. She then makes her way down the hallway towards Oliver’s room, planning on letting him know that she’s here early. Knowing him, he’s already laying in bed reading a book or watching a game on TV. He rarely goes to sleep before she gets home — not unless she’s having an unusually late night — but he does like to relax in bed after a long day at the office. 

She pauses when she notices that something doesn’t sound right. Rather than ESPN commentary or the sounds of Oliver shouting at some ref's bad call, she hears moaning. 

Is it possible that Oliver’s already fallen asleep and is having a bad dream? 

She hurries up and opens the door to his bedroom, intent on waking him up. What she finds is… interesting. 

Oliver is laying in bed with his head thrown back, eyes closed. His hand is currently pumping himself towards orgasm. But that’s not the thing that catches her attention. She’s seen Oliver masturbate before. They’ve gotten off plenty of times together. After all, Oliver is incredibly sexy. She’d be a fool not to want to watch him get off. Any other day, she’d just may crawl into bed with him and they’d enjoy some mutual masturbation. 

What throws her is the sheer amount of electricity in the air. The hair on her arm stands on end and her body starts to hum from it. It’s not an unfamiliar feeling, but it’s a strange one to be feeling in his bedroom. He doesn’t live by a power line, nor does his apartment have a generator. It takes her a minute to realize why the air is so charged. There is a small device next to him that looks kind of like a walkie talkie, but it’s emitting a steady stream of electrical energy out of it and it’s attached to… a glove? Oliver is wearing a glove and running it up and down his stomach...

“Oh my god!” she exclaims, unable to help herself once she puts two and two together and realizes what it is that he’s doing. 

Oliver’s eyes fly open and he nearly falls out of bed in his attempt to quickly hide the box and glove from her view so she won’t see what it is he’s doing. 

He’s electrocuting himself! He’s actually getting off while he electrocutes himself! 

“Are you insane?” she asks. Her eyes roam over his body, looking for any sign of electrical burns and thankfully she finds none. 

Her eyes linger on his impressive hard on, trying to reconcile the fact that he could possibly be turned on while he had electricity running through his body. They’ve talked about this. He’s said that it’s something he wants to try and she’d explained all of the reasons why it is an incredibly stupid, dangerous idea. He’d admitted to buying a toy a few weeks ago, but she’d made him swear he’d return it and never try it. She thought he’d understood. 

Clearly she was wrong. 

“I… Well… What are you doing home so early?” he asks, moving to stand up, blocking her view of his bed. As if that’s going to fix anything. She’s already gotten a clear view of the sex toy he most certainly did  _ not _ return. 

“Oliver,” she says carefully, taking a steadying breath. “Please tell me what it is you think you’re doing.” 

Oliver takes a deep breath. She can tell he’s considering his words carefully. 

“I know that you think you’re going to hurt me if we have sex,” he says. 

“So you just decided to electrocute yourself? We talked about this! You know how dangerous that is,” she says, trying not to sound hysterical. But she’s feeling pretty hysterical right now. What on Earth had he been thinking. He could have been seriously harmed. 

“Felicity, breathe,” he says, reaching out to touch her, but she steps out of his reach. The last thing she needs right now is a naked Oliver comforting her. 

Despite the sheer terror she’s feeling, she’s not completely immune. Her incredibly sexy boyfriend is standing in front of her naked. Naked and clearly aroused. She doesn’t trust her body not to react to that, no matter how upset she is. In fact, her being upset makes it even more likely that she’ll hurt him. 

“You told me you would return it,” she says. 

“You told me to return it,” he says. “I never said I would.” 

She glares at him. “You let me  _ think _ you did.” 

They are not about to get into an argument over semantics. He’s wrong, no matter how he slices it. 

Oliver walks over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of clean boxers and puts them on before coming back over to her. 

“Why don’t we sit down and talk about this,” he says. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she says, shaking her head. “We’ve already talked about this and you didn’t listen!” 

She surprises herself with how her eyes are filling with tears, but she’s always been a frustrated crier. Doesn’t he know that she wants to have sex with him? Doesn’t he understand how hard it is for her to keep her hands to herself most nights? She loves him. She wants to be with him constantly and her desire for him has only grown since they’ve started spending nearly every night together. But they can’t. 

She  _ can’t _ have sex with him. She could kill him. What part of that doesn’t he understand? 

“I have listened,” he says. “You’re scared, I get that. Why do you think I bought that? I’m trying to help you see that you don’t have to be.” 

“No, you’re trying to pressure me to do something I already told you I didn’t feel comfortable doing,” she says, shaking her head. “Jesus, Oliver. Of all the men in this world, I thought you would be one to understand that no means no.” 

“Felicity—” 

She doesn’t give him time to explain. She doesn't want to hear his excuses, she’s far too angry at him. She can feel the energy in her body growing. She’s already starting to glow and if she stays here, she’s bound to start shooting bolts of lightning out of her hands. 

She turns on her heels and storms back into the kitchen and grabs her shoes. She doesn’t take the time to put them on as she can hear Oliver following after her. Instead she rushes out of the apartment, shoes in her hands and sweater completely forgotten. She’ll regret it later, she’s sure. For now the cold air feels good against her crackling skin. It’s forcing her to breathe. 

She notices several concerned looks moving her way. She knows somebody is likely to call the police. While being a mutant isn’t illegal, that doesn’t stop police officers from finding reasons to throw them in jail. And from there, it’s only a short hop, skip, and a jump to somebody calling Essex Corp. 

“Fuck me,” she mumbles. 

She tries to slow her breathing and calm herself down. She needs to get her body to stop crackling and popping like a bowl of Rice Krispies. She needs to stop glowing like some freakish Gloworm. 

Why did Oliver have to do this? Why couldn’t he just be satisfied with the sex life they had? He told her it was enough. He promised her that he wouldn’t get bored, but clearly that was a lie. 

She wipes the angry tears from her eyes and decides to hail a taxi in order to get off the streets. She can already see a pair of police officers eyeing her up and down, clearly looking for an excuse to stop her. 

She’s just so frustrated. They’d been good together. At least, she thought they were. Now, that’s all ruined, all because she’d been cursed with this stupid mutation that forces her live like a nun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close guys... the frustration is almost over!

Felicity mentally calculates the time difference between Star City and New York while she dials Kitty’s number. She’d rather not have this conversation over the phone, but her only friends in Star City are Digg, Roy, and Lyla and she’s not about to have this conversation with the boys. She thought about having it with Lyla, but with baby Sara being sick, she doesn’t wanted to add to their burden. So Kitty is the only other person she can talk to about this. She hasn’t spoken to her mother in years and she’s not going to ask the Professor for sex advice. She’s still mentally scarred from the one and only time he’d tried to talk to her about sex. And Logan? He’ll probably murder Oliver for even thinking of having sex with her. 

This conversation would be so much easier to have in person, but beggars can’t be choosers. She needs to talk to somebody who will understand why she is freaking out about the fact that Oliver was… doing  _ that _ when she showed up last night. 

It had taken a large bowl of mint chip and nearly an entire bottle of wine before she’d calmed down enough to stop crackling like a firecracker and get any kind of sleep. As soon as she woke up again, though, her mind was right back to obsessing over it. 

What did it mean? Why would he do that? Doesn’t he know better? 

“So you  _ do _ know how to use a phone, interesting,” Kitty answers, slightly out of breath. 

“What are you talking about? We talk all of the time,” she says. 

“Texting me funny memes and cute cat pictures is not talking,” Kitty says. 

“I saw Oliver masturbating last night,” she blurts out in a rush, unable to contain it any longer. 

“I… Uh… Congrats?” she says. “We can talk about that, too.” 

“I’m sorry,” she says, flopping back onto the couch. “I just don’t know what to do.” 

“Oliver’s hot,” Kitty says. “You offer to help him out. Why the freak out? You know all guys do it.” 

“That’s not… He was using sex toys for it,” she says, unable to contain her blush. 

She’s never been very comfortable talking about sex. While all of her friends had been off having it, she’d never been able to. Not like they could. She has so many limits surrounding sex because of her powers and it’s always felt like something to be ashamed of. She’s never gotten used to these kind of conversations. Not when it’s her relationship at the center of the conversation. 

“Okay,” Kitty says, slowly. “Also not that uncommon. What aren’t you telling me here?” 

“He was… electrocuting himself as he got off,” she whispers, hoping like hell her walls are as soundproof as the relator claimed. 

“Awwwww,” Kitty says and Felicity can just picture her shit eating grin. “He was thinking of you.” 

“No! Not awwwwww,” she snaps, feeling the hysterical tears already trying to bubble up again. The mental image of him shocking himself, of having electrical currents running through his body, is still crystal clear. “He could have killed himself!” 

“Why? What was he using?” Kitty asks, amused. 

“Some kind of S&M torture toy,” she says. “I don’t know. It’s not like I took the time to stop and ask questions or read the label! I was so angry I just ran out of there as fast as I could.” 

“You guys didn’t talk about it?” Kitty says. “Lis…” 

“Could you please not lecture me right now?” Felicity says with a deep sigh. “I know. I should have been an adult and stayed to talk it out. But I just… I was so mad at him. I’ve explained why we can’t have sex and he told me he understood. But clearly he lied because he’s been experimenting on himself or something. God. I’m so frustrated. I didn’t trust myself to stay. My energy’s been out of whack ever since. I blew out the power in my apartment and haven’t been able to get it back on. I can’t control it and I wasn’t going to stand around with Oliver when I’m like this—” 

“Okay. Okay…” Kitty says, calmingly. “Just breathe. It’s fine.” 

“It’s not fine,” she grumbles. “Things were going so well between us. Now, I’m going to have to break up with him.” 

“For wanting to have sex with you?” 

“For not respecting my boundaries,” Felicity says, frustrated. She’d called Kitty to have a friendly ear. Not to talk to a member of Team Oliver. Kitty is supposed to be  _ her _ friend.  

“Has Oliver ever forced himself on you?” she asks. 

“No.” She shakes her head even though Kitty can’t see her. 

“Has he ever done  _ anything _ without your consent?” 

“Well he—” 

“Besides masturbate with a sex toy?” Kitty cuts her off before she can start ranting again about that damn toy. 

“No,” she grumbles. 

The two of them sit there for several moments in silence. Kitty clearly giving her time to think, and Felicity trying to calm down and really hear what her friend is saying. 

“Okay… I’ve never understood what happened between Cooper and you,” Kitty says. 

“We tried to have sex and I electrocuted him,” she says. 

“Well I knew that part,” Kitty says. “I mean, I never really understood what happened between the two of you emotionally. He had a hold on you. It was like everything he said was gold. You believed anything he said and did.” 

“He loved me,” Felicity says, feeling the need to defend Cooper because Kitty and Logan always judge him too harshly. 

“I’m not arguing about that,” Kitty says. 

Felicity knows what she really means is that she doesn’t believe Cooper loved her, but they don’t need to get into that right now. 

“What I’m saying is  _ somehow _ when you two were dating, you got this idea that sex isn’t something you’re allowed,” Kitty says. 

“Yes. Because I  _ electrocuted _ him,” Felicity says with an intense blush. “I literally electrocuted his penis and he understandably freaked out… I… we don’t need to get into it.” 

She covers her face with a pillow, utterly mortified.  

“You tried to have sex one time and it didn’t go well. But listen… nobody’s first time goes well. Anyone that tells you differently is lying,” she says. “My first time was awful. Don’t you remember me telling you about how I cried and Piotr accidently elbowed me in the face? It took us awhile to figure out a rhythm. You tried once and after that, Cooper was just okay with you doing all of the work and never getting anything in return.” 

“What was he supposed to do? I—” 

“Let me finish,” Kitty cuts her off. “Oliver  _ really _ cares about you. He wants to have sex  _ with _ you. He doesn’t want to get sex  _ from _ you, he wants sex  _ with _ you.”

Felicity can’t help the tears that fall. She knows Oliver cares about her. That’s what makes this so hard. He genuinely wants an intimate relationship with her. She just can’t do it. It’s not because she doesn’t want to. She wants to. She wants to so badly most nights her belly is a constant fireworks show. But she can’t. She physically cannot give him what he wants. 

“I can’t give him that,” she says. “He knows the most I can give him is what we are already doing…” she says, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” 

“Well neither does he,” Kitty says. “But it sounds like he’s trying.” 

Felicity wants to argue, but she can’t think of anything to say. 

Oliver is trying. Hadn’t he been the one to ask her about using sex toys on her so he could get her off? Hadn’t he been the one to suggest mutual masturbation? And he had come to her with that stupid electro-sex toy weeks ago asking her about trying it so they could see what sex would feel like. She’d refused to listen to him when he tried to explain that he wanted to see if he could handle the electricity. She’d demanded he return it when he suggested they experiment with it since she wasn’t comfortable trying to real thing yet. 

He was trying.

“I’m going to hurt him,” she says, her voice shaky. “He’s going to ask me to have sex, and I’m going to give in one of these days because I want to sleep with him so bad, and I’m going to seriously hurt him.” 

“You don’t know that,” Kitty argues. 

“So I should just gamble with his life? Cross my fingers and hope that I don’t accidentaly send a bolt of lightning at him that stops his heart?” Felicity says sarcastically. “No. I’m not doing that.” 

“I don’t have a magic solution for you,” Kitty says. 

“Clearly.” 

“But what I can tell you, is that not talking to Oliver isn’t going to help anything.” 

Felicity sighs. Kitty’s right. 

“Do you want to know what I think?” Kitty asks. 

“If I say no, you’ll tell me anyway,” Felicity says, rolling her eyes. 

“I don’t think you’re going to hurt him,” she says. 

“Oh no?” Felicity scoffs. 

“No,” Kitty says. “Our powers are activated by heightened emotion.” 

“And sex doesn’t heighten any emotions,” she deadpans. 

“It does, but not in the same way a fight does. Or anger. Or fear. Sex doesn’t make you feel any of those negative emotions. Sex is good. Sex is happy and loving and pleasurable…” 

“I electrocuted Cooper,” she says. “The first time Oliver got me off I basically short circuited for an hour.” 

“The first time you had sex with Cooper, you were scared and let’s face it, he probably wasn’t that gentle,” Kitty says. “As for Oliver… How do you know that’s going to be a negative shock?” 

“There are positive ways to get shocked?” Felicity asks. 

While she doesn’t believe Kitty is right, she’s certainly intrigued by this line of thought. It does make sense. The first time she’d tried to have sex with Cooper she’d been more than a little nervous. One could call it scared. And when he’d tried to enter her, it  _ had _ hurt. Most girls told her that was normal though. Not that she’d gotten a chance to find out, she’d electrocuted him and that had been the end of that. 

“I’m gonna level with you here,” Kitty says. “Oliver may or may not currently be texting me.” 

“What? Oh my god, why? What is he saying?” Felicity asks, horrified. Why is her boyfriend reaching out to  _ her _ best friend. Doesn’t he have his own friends to talk to about this. 

“He’s worried,” Kitty says. “He thinks he’s scared you off and wanted to talk to somebody that knew you so he could figure out how to fix it.” 

Felicity wants to be mad about that. She wants to say he should just come to her, but she knows that’s not fair. He has tried coming to her. She has 13 missed calls from him that say as much. 

“He told you what happened then?” 

“Not the whole story,” Kitty says. “He’s surprisingly chivalrous and withholding any sexual details pertaining to you. It’s annoying as hell but you should probably keep him around. He’s one of the good ones.” 

“He is,” she says with a bittersweet smile. “What has he told you?” 

“That he doesn’t know how to get you to understand that the shocks don’t actually hurt,” Kitty says.  

“He’s just saying that to get laid,” she says. 

“I don’t think he is,” Kitty says. “If you two had sex and he genuinely got hurt, he knows that would devastate you.”

Felicity nods. Kitty is probably right. Oliver’s never been a selfish guy. He wouldn't put his own sexual needs over her emotional well being. If he honestly thought she could hurt him, he wouldn’t do it. If not for his own benefit, at least for her own. 

“Besides, do you honestly think you’re hot enough for a guy to chance nerve damage down there?” Kitty says. “No way. He wouldn’t let you near him unless he knew you weren’t going to do any permanent damage.” 

Felicity can’t help but chuckle at that. 

“There you go,” Kitty says. “So will you have sex with Oliver? Cause if you don’t, I will. Hood Boy is hot.” 

“I still don’t know about having sex,” Felicity admits, causing Kitty to groan. “But… I guess there’s nothing wrong with experimenting…” 

“There you go,” Kitty says, and Felicity can hear her clap loudly. “Go get your boyfriend off with his dirty sex toy.” 

Felicity rolls her eyes. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime!” Kitty says. “Oh, and Felicity?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t forget a safeword!” Kitty yells with a laugh. 

Kitty hangs up the phone before Felicity can yell at her. But that doesn’t stop her from sending a little zap through the line in retribution. 

About a minute later a text from Kitty comes through:  _ Bitch! That hurt! _

Felicity rolls her eyes and sends her a gif of Star Lord giving the middle finger. 

She then takes a deep breath and calls Oliver. It’s time the two of them talked this out.


	6. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for going on this journey with me! I know it’s been a frustrating one, but hopefully their release in this final chapter makes it all worth it! 
> 
> Special shout out to Megan for the extra help she gave on this chapter!

Felicity watches the video feed she’s been able to pull up from the street cameras. Currently, Roy is involved in hand to hand combat with a surprisingly agile street thug while Digg attends to the young woman who’s been shot. There’s nothing more she can do to help. She’s already called 911. Paramedics are en route. 

This is the most frustrating part of her job on the team. Without being in the field, there are so many times where she’s stuck. If she were out there, she could just blast the guy and end the fight for Roy. It would be so simple. However, she knows better. For starters, she knows where that path leads. She’d tried being a member of the X-Men with Cooper and she failed. Miserably. She’s not doing that again. 

Besides, Roy can take care of himself. Oliver trained him. 

“Where’s that bus?” Digg asks. Felicity can hear the urgency in his voice. 

“1 minute out,” she says. “SCPD is 2 minutes out. You can’t be there when they show up.” 

“I can’t leave her,” Digg argues. “She’ll bleed out.” 

“Then you better move quick the second that ambulance shows up,” she instructs them. 

Just then, a loud bang reverberates throughout the bunker. Felicity’s hands go up into a defensive stance as she flicks her wrist to switch the screens to pull up the gym’s security cameras. 

Just on the other side of the street entrance to the bunker, a group of approximately 10 men stand holding a battering ram. Without dropping her hands, she zooms in on the men’s faces and gasps. She recognizes the men. They are the same men they’ve spent the last month investigating. 

“Uh, guys,” she says, trying not to panic as she redirects all of her energy into her hands to prepare for a fight. It’s been a long time since she’s engaged in serious hand to hand combat, but it’s looking like she may not have a choice. She needs to be ready. Their door may be thick, but it will eventually give way. 

“And done,” Roy says, triumphantly. “You’re going to spend the next 10 to 15 rotting in Iron Heights buddy!” 

“Guys!” she interjects. 

“What’s up?” Digg says. 

“We’ve got a slight problem here,” she says, jumping as they bang against the door again. 

“What is it?” Digg asks. 

“Remember those guys we’ve been tailing for the last several weeks? The ones that kidnap girls and sell them into slavery?” she says. Her hands have already started to spark from nerves. “Well… they’re here.” 

“What do you mean they’re here?” Roy asks. 

“I mean, they are currently trying to break down the door,” she says. Another loud bang reverberates throughout the bunker and an involuntary bolt of lightning leaves her body and hits the wall, knocking down a shelf full of arrows. 

“We’re on our way,” Digg says. 

Felicity takes a deep breath and tries to remind herself that everything is fine. She’s a mutant. She can handle a few humans. After all, she’d trained for much worse back in school. So what that she hasn’t used her combat skills in several years. Or that she hasn’t entirely mastered her new power. She can do this. 

She has to. 

The men bang the door again, and this time she can see it bend against the pressure. It won’t take them much longer to break through. Damn her for not spending more money on their doors. Digg had suggested something thicker when they’d remodeled the place, but she’d idiotically argued that anything thicker wouldn’t look natural for the neighborhood. That it would only bring about suspicion from the SCPD. Suspicion they couldn’t afford, seeing as Oliver is still under investigation for being the Arrow after the bunker was discovered under Verdant. 

So, no, the door was supposed to protect against stray bullets and nosey kids. She hadn’t felt comfortable investing in something that could protect against worse. She’d naively thought they’d be okay. She never pictured they’d be up against a small army with an honest to god battering ram. 

She watches the video feed carefully, trying her best to time things right. If she can hit the door at the exact moment they hit the door, the charge will go through the metal door, through the metal battering ram, and shock the four men holding it. 

She draws up all the energy she can as her hands start to shake with the sheer power of it. She watches the men pull back. When they begin to ram forward, she expels the energy from her body and watches as two lightning bolts shoot across the room and hit the door. The four men instantly begin convulsing before they drop to the ground. 

Four down, six to go. 

“Hold them off until we get there,” Roy says.  

“Yeah, thanks,” she scoffs, rolling her eyes. As if she has any other choice. It’s not like she’s just going to sit here and play the damsel in distress while they break in and try to kidnap her. 

“Use your powers,” Digg tells her. 

Again she rolls her eyes. Seriously. She’s going to have to talk to them about assuming she’s an idiot that can’t handle herself. They do remember that she used to be a member of the X-Men, right? She’s been trained by some of the most powerful people in the world. 

“I am,” she says. “But for the record, my power may kill them. I can’t always control it.” 

“Who cares,” Roy says. “Blast the bastards.” 

“Roy,” Digg says in warning, before adding. “If somebody tries to hurt you, you fight back. It’s self defense. You can’t worry about anything other than protecting yourself.” 

“We should call Oliver,” Roy says. “He’s closer.” 

“Oliver  _ quit _ ,” she hisses. “Do not drag him back into this. I’ll be fine. Just get back here.” 

Simply saying it has a calming effect on her. She  _ will _ be fine. She’s trained for this. She knows what to do. And Digg is right. If she ends up killing them, then that’s unfortunate but she can’t worry about that right now. These men are either going to kill her or sell her into slavery. Neither option is one she’s willing to accept. 

Four more men have picked up the battering ram and she once again times her bolts of lightning to coincide with the exact moment of contact. However, while she’s successful in taking down four more men, she can’t stop the door from swinging wide open. Instantly bullets are flying her way. 

She tries to duck out of the way, but she isn’t quick enough. A sharp pain radiates from her side and immediately her body explodes with energy, knocking down everything in a 10 foot radius, including the remaining two armed men. The lights go out and the only reason the bunker isn’t plunged into total darkness is because her body is emitting a powerful bright glow. 

As she shakes from the intensity of the energy coursing through her body, she slowly makes her way towards the entrance, where the door has been blown wide open. She peeks out, trying to see if any more men are coming. Thankfully, they aren’t. What’s more surprising is how dark it is outside. She can’t see any light from the streetlights and there are no lights on in the building across the street. The odd blue glow coming from her is only going to be more noticeable if it’s the only light in the entire street. 

She needs to get the door closed. She can’t have anyone seeing the bunker, and she sure as hell can’t have anyone seeing her glowing. She moves to close the door, but it only makes it a few inches before it’s forcibly stopped. There are too many bodies in the way. 

She huffs in annoyance.

She bends over in an attempt to move the men out of the way, but she’s hit with a blinding pain that causes sparks to fly, knocking over the few remaining items that are still upright in the bunker. 

Damn it. She’s bleeding. There’s a tear in her dress and the once bright blue fabric is turning purple. The adrenaline had to have kept her from noticing until now. She applies pressure to her side where she’s been shot. 

“Hey guys?” Thea calls out from the top of the stairs. “Please tell me know know how to reset the power in this place? I don’t know where the breaker is and I’m in the middle of class.” 

Crap. 

Thea. 

Thea knows she’s a mutant. Oliver had filled her in on that detail one night after Thea had accidentally seen Felicity using her powers. However, Felicity’s never really talked to her about it. Oliver had been the one to handle that conversation. And while he says she took it well, Thea hasn’t talked to her since. 

Then again, Thea hasn’t been talking to anyone much lately. Not since Corto Maltese. 

There is a big difference, however, between seeing Felicity control the TV with her hands, and seeing her light up like a neon sign. She’s not sure Thea is going to take this well. Still, it’s not like Felicity can stay down here with the door wide open. And she sure as hell can’t move these bodies out of the way by herself. 

She’s going to have to get Thea to help her. 

“I’m down here,” Felicity calls out. 

Felicity can only faintly see Thea coming down the stairs with the power out. She can hear her much better. It’s surprising. Felicity would assume all the training with Malcolm would have taught her more stealth. Then again, it’s not like Thea is trying to sneak down here, Felicity had just invited her to come down. 

“What… I… You know, we don’t really need music. Or lights. Or any kind of power…” Thea says, and starts to head back up the stairs. 

“Please,” she calls after her. 

Thea freezes. 

“I need help,” she says. 

“Where are the guys?” Thea asks. “Wouldn’t they be better at… whatever this is?” 

“They aren’t here and I need… Thea, please.” 

Thea slowly turns to look at her. 

“You’re blue,” she states the obvious. 

“Yeah,” Felicity says, awkwardly. “That happens sometimes. Could you help me get this door shut?” 

“I told Roy that I didn’t want to be a part of any of this,” she says. 

“Understood,” Felicity says, breathing heavily through the pain. “That’s a great life choice. Really. It’s just a door, I’m not asking you to make a blood oath or anything.” 

“Right,” Thea says, making her way over to her. “Are they dead?” 

Thea’s voice sounds shaky and Felicity starts to realize that it may not actually be her powers that is freaking Thea out. At least, not as much as the thugs laying motionless on the floor. She’s still traumatized from killing Sara. Oliver and Roy have told her they’re having a hard time convincing Thea that she’s not a murderer. 

Felicity can see how this situation might be uncomfortable for her. 

“I hope not,” she says with an awkward laugh, trying to lighten the mood. 

Thea turns to glare at her, but when she’s able to see her up close her expression turns worried. “Are you bleeding?” 

“A little bit,” Felicity says. Thea looks like she’s about to panic, so Felicity holds up a hand. 

Which in retrospect, is a big mistake, because her hand is covered in blood. 

“Oh my god,” Thea reaches out to help her, but ends up getting zapped. 

“I’m sorry,” Felicity says. “I can’t help it.” 

“You’re hurt,” she says. 

“I’ll be fine.” Thea looks like she’s about to protest so Felicity adds, “I promise. It’s barely a graze. I’ll need a few stitches but it can wait.” 

“Pain is inevitable, suffering is optional,” Thea says hollowly. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Thea mutters. “What should I do?” 

“Move these bodies out of the way so we can shut the door,” she says. “I can’t have people seeing me like this.” 

“Right,” Thea says. Her voice sounds distant. Like Oliver’s sometimes does when he disconnects. Felicity wouldn’t blame Thea if that’s what she’s doing right now. 

She leans against the wall and tries to slow the bleeding while Thea drags her attackers into the bunker and gets the door closed and locked again. 

“They’re not dead,” Thea says, lifelessly. “We should probably tie them up or something.” 

“Oh good,” she says. So she hadn’t killed them. 

Of course, that means they’ll wake up, and when they do, they’ll have seen her powers. At least, the last two men will have. And then where will she be? 

“We built a cell, it’s through the door in the back corner over there,” she points in the general direction and Thea goes off to inspect it. 

“Felicity!” Oliver calls out from the top of the stairs. She can hear him rushing down them. “Felicity!” 

So Roy and Digg called him anyways. Perfect. He’s going to lose his mind when he sees that she’s been shot. 

“Down here,” she says. No use trying to hide now. 

“What happened?” he asks, rushing to her side, taking a quick scan of the room. It’s in complete disarray. It looks much worse than it actually is, so she can only imagine what’s going through Oliver’s head right now. 

“The bunker got attacked, but it’s okay. I held them off,” she says. 

“Yeah and got herself shot,” Thea says, coming back into the main area of the bunker. 

“What?” Oliver’s eyes immediately go to her side. He moves her hands away so he can inspect the wound. “It doesn’t look like it hit anything major. But you’re going to need stitches. We should get you to a hospital.” 

“No.” She shakes her head.  

“Felicity—” 

“Oliver, it’s fine,” she says. “I’m not going to a hospital while I’m glowing like this.” 

“The doctors at Starling General already know you’re a mutant,” he says. 

“The rest of the city, doesn’t,” she says, rolling her eyes. There’s no way they’ll make it to the hospital without somebody noticing and besides, it’s a flesh wound. They hospital will just sew her up and give her pain meds. All of which can be done here without so many questions. 

“If I go to the hospital, they’ll have to call SCPD,” she says. “Just stitch me up yourself. I know you know how. You’re the one who taught me.” 

Oliver glares at her. She knows he doesn’t like this idea, but his lack of response tells her that he’ll go along with her plan. 

“Are we even going to be able to find the stitches in this place?” he asks. “It’s a mess. You’re lucky you didn’t get killed.” 

“It looks worse than it was,” Felicity tells him. 

He puts their medical table back upright before carefully helping her up onto it. Thankfully, she doesn’t shock him too badly. 

“Sure,” he says, clearly not believing her.  

“I promise,” she says. “The men barely made it through the door. The furniture being knocked around was all me.” 

“I suppose you’re to blame for the entire block losing power then?” Thea asks from where she’s currently trying to drag one of the thugs to the back room where the cell is located. 

“The whole block lost power?” she asks, in shock. She’s never caused an entire block to lose power. The most she’s ever caused was a blackout in her apartment. 

Digg and Roy come through the side entrance next and their eyes immediately fall to where Felicity is laying on her side. 

“What happened?” Digg asks, rushing over to inspect the wound that Oliver is currently cleaning. 

“She got shot,” Oliver says, his voice doing that gravely thing that tells her he’s a lot more pissed off than he’s letting on. 

“It doesn't look like it hit anything major,” Digg says. “Thank god.” 

“Hey, come on, let’s go upstairs. They can handle things from here,” Roy says, bringing all of their attention to where Roy is currently holding Thea. 

Thea nods her head and Roy tosses his bow, quiver, and jacket to the side before taking Thea back upstairs. 

Digg sends Oliver a look and Oliver shakes his head and gestures to where she’s still bleeding on the table. “I can’t worry about her right now.” 

“Do you want me to stitch her up?” Digg asks. 

“Oliver can do it,” she interrupts. After all, it is her body. Shouldn’t she get a say? 

“Are you sure?” Digg asks, skeptically. 

“I don’t want to shock you and I probably will,” Felicity says sheepishly. 

“And you don’t care about shocking Oliver?” Digg smirks. 

“He’s been shocked before,” she says with a blush thinking back to how she’d used that wand on him last night while they’d been experimenting. 

“Why don’t you do something with our friends here,” Oliver nods to the unconscious men on the ground, thankfully ending their conversation before she can let anything embarrassing slip. 

Digg nods and gets to work. 

“I don’t like this,” Oliver says as he unpacks the medical supplies he’ll need to sew her up. 

“I promise you, I’m fine,” Felicity says. “I handled the situation.” 

“I know you did,” he says. “You’re amazing. I just don’t like thinking of people shooting at you. I don’t like you being shot.” 

“Well now you know how I feel,” she says, reaching out to squeeze his arm reassuringly. Oliver gives her a small smile before helping her roll onto her side away from him and focusing on the task at hand. 

“Do you want the oxy now or later?” he asks. 

“You know they’re just going to metabolize in my system too quickly to really help,” she says with a pout. 

He holds up the lidocaine he’d been about to draw. 

“So I’m guessing this won’t work either?” he asks. 

Felicity groans. Damn, this is going to hurt like a mother. 

“How long will it take to clear out of your system?” he asks. 

“I don’t know,” she says. “It depends on how much you use. But I’ve haven’t had any serious meds since my evolution. It could have changed.” 

“I’ll stitch as fast as I can.” He says it to reassure her, but she can tell he’s trying to reassure himself just as much. 

“It’ll be fine,” she says, hoping that’s true. She’s going to have to tough this out if the meds wear off too quickly and Oliver won’t do well if he thinks he’s hurting her. 

Oliver ends up giving her three shots of lidocaine to be safe. He justifies that it can’t possibly do her much harm since her body metabolizes faster than the average human. He waits for her to say the area has started to feel numb and gets to work as quickly as he can. 

“How’s it going?” Oliver asks about ten minutes later. 

“I’m starting to feel it,” she says through gritted teeth, not wanting to show just how much pain she’s honestly in. It’ll pass. It’s like Thea said: Pain is inevitable, suffering is optional. 

“I’m almost done, I promise,” he says. “Why don’t we try and distract you. Get your mind off of it.” 

“How?” she asks, unsure if there’s anything they could really talk about that would take her mind off the fact that a needle is currently piercing into her already wounded side. 

“Well…” 

When Oliver doesn’t finish that thought, she glances over her shoulder at him. He’s currently watching Digg move the thugs into the room with a cell on the other side of the bunker. She can only just barely see him moving with the glow from the candles Oliver has set up to help him see what he’s doing. 

“So I was talking to Roy about our little… problem,” he whispers quietly. 

She immediately knows what he’s talking about and does her best not to get annoyed or embarrassed that he’s talking to Roy about the fact that they can’t have sex. At least, not until she hears what he’s about to say. 

“Okay,” she says, unamused. 

“He suggested that we go to Home Depot and get a voltage tester,” he says. “Find out how strong your shocks really are when we’re… enjoying each other’s company.” 

“Did he mean a DMM?” she asks, looking back over her shoulder at him again. 

“Sure?” Oliver says with a shrug. 

“A voltage tester tells you if there’s a current. A DMM will measure voltage,” she explains. 

As she’s doing so, she’s starting to see the brilliance of the idea. Which is really obnoxious because she doesn’t want to like any idea of Roy’s. It’s even more annoying that she didn’t think of it herself. After all, when she’d first begun learning to use her powers, she’d used a DMM all the time to test her limits. Of course she’d be able to use it to see how much power she emits when Oliver is getting her off. 

“Well Home Depot is already closed, but I wouldn’t feel bad about breaking into one tonight,” Oliver says, leaning over to kiss her shoulder. “You’re all done. Just need to bandage this up.” 

“You want to break into Home Depot?” She asks, trying not to laugh. 

“We’ll leave money for it on the counter,” he says, throwing his hands up. “It’s hardly the most illegal thing we’ve ever done.” 

“As romantic as this B&E at Home Depot sounds… You know I have a DMM at home, right?” she says. 

“You do?” he asks, looking adorably confused. 

She giggles before groaning. “Don’t make me laugh, it hurts.” 

“Yeah, we’re not experimenting tonight,” Oliver says. “You need to rest.” 

He comes back over to her with gauze in hand and bandages up her wound before helping her sit back up. Thankfully, she’s mostly calmed down by now. Her body is no longer glowing intensely. She can still see trails of blue dancing under her skin, but it’s not nearly as noticeable.

“I can experiment with you if I want to,” she says, indignantly. 

She leans in to give him a kiss, but the movement ends up sending a shooting pain through her side, which of course sends a bolt of electricity across the room, knocking into a desk that had already been unended. 

“Yeah. No. Rest,” he says, firmly, but not before giving her a quick peck on the lips. “Digg, I’m taking Felicity home. Will you be okay here? Do you need me to send Roy back down?” 

“No, I’m just about finished up,” Digg calls after them. “Take care of her.” 

“I will,” Oliver says as Felicity scoffs. As if she needs anyone to take care of her. She is a self-sufficient woman, thank you very much. 

“Felicity, rest up,” Digg says. “I don’t want to see you back here for at least 24 hours.” 

Felicity rolls her eyes at that, but doesn’t argue. She’s too tired. She’ll come back whenever she damn well feels like it and they can argue about it then. 

Oliver helps her into the passenger seat of her car before coming around to the driver’s side to get in.

“Let’s go home,” he says, moving to turn the car on but it the engine doesn’t turn over. He tries again and fails. “Uh… I guess you blew out your car as well.” 

Felicity groans and reaches out to touch the dashboard. Thankfully, her powers have calmed down enough by now that she’s back in control of them and is no longer sparking randomly. She’s able to push enough energy out to get the engine to start up again without frying the entire system. 

“That will never stop being cool,” Oliver says giving her a warm smile. He puts the car in drive then reaches out to take her hand. 

They stay silent for most of the drive home, just enjoying each other’s company. Felicity’s mind goes back over the attack detail by detail trying to remember everything that happened and if there was anything that may be useful later. 

“Oliver…” she says, suddenly realizing something she had been too busy to really focus on before. 

“Yeah?” 

“I didn’t kill those guys,” she says, feeling the excitement begin to bubble up. 

“I know,” Oliver says. “Digg will take care of it. They won’t tell anyone about you.” 

“No,” she says. “I didn’t kill them.” 

“I know,” he says again, looking at her like she’s crazy. 

“I was scared, they were shooting at me, and I didn’t kill them when I shocked them,” she says slowly, begging him to see what she’s trying to say. 

“You controlled your powers,” he says. She can see the exact moment it clicks because he starts to smile. “You controlled you powers! That’s amazing!” 

Felicity looks down at her hands in awe, unable to control the wide grin from spreading. 

“The Professor said this could happen, but I didn’t believe him,” she says. 

“What would happen?” Oliver asks. 

“That my evolution might not just mean more intense power, but that it could also mean greater control,” she says. “I didn’t believe him. I thought he was just saying it to make me feel better.” 

“So if you didn’t kill the guys that were shooting at you and trying to kill you, does that mean you won’t kill me if I touch you when we fool around?” he asks, excitedly. 

She wants to say yes. She wants to trust this and say yes. Throw caution to the wind and just have sex with her incredible boyfriend… but she knows they should still be cautious. Just because she’s controlled herself one time doesn’t mean she always can. 

Still, it’s promising. 

“We should probably experiment with the DMM to be sure,” she says, biting her lip. 

“And if it says you aren’t emitting dangerous levels?” Oliver asks, sounding so incredibly hopeful. 

“Well then I guess we could try it,” she says quietly, blushing as blue sparks dance up and down her arm in embarrassment.  

No matter how much they’ve been talking about sex recently, she still blushes every time. But she’s been doing her best to be more open and communicative ever since Kitty had talked her off the ledge. 

Oliver plays it cool. He doesn’t say anything more than, “great.” However, she can see how excited he is. He’s suddenly gripping the steering wheel much tighter and his grin is so blinding it could light the entire city. 

“I love you,” she says.

The words just come out. She hadn’t planned on telling him this way. Though she’s felt it for a long time, she’s been keeping those words to herself, waiting for the right time to say them. Wanting the moment to be perfect… Yet here she is, just saying it. There’s nothing special about the place. They’re in her car, driving home. 

But maybe it doesn’t matter how or where she says it. If the teary eyed look Oliver is giving her is any indication, the words are what make the moment perfect, not the place. 

“I love you, too,” he says back, his voice wet. “So much.” 

She reaches out to pull his hand into hers and they spend the rest of the ride in comfortable silence, sending each other loving looks and giddy smiles. 

When they get to her place, Oliver is a perfect gentleman. He comes around to open the car door for her and uses his own key to unlock the front door so she won’t have to dig around in her purse. He helps her out of her coat and holds her hand for balance as she toes off her heels. Then he follows her to her bedroom. 

“Do you need help changing into your pjs?” he asks, with a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows. 

She slaps him playfully. “Not if you’re not going to let us play tonight,” she says, pushing him back until he’s sitting on the bed. She then leans over and kisses him deeply. 

“I really do love you,” she says when she pulls away. 

The smile he gives her is filled with so much adoration, she wonders why she waited so long to tell him. That smile is everything. She wants to spend the rest of her life doing everything in her power to make sure he always looks at her that way. 

“I love you, too,” he says. 

She goes into her closet to change and he doesn’t follow her. It’s probably for the best. If he’s serious about not fooling around tonight, he shouldn’t tease her. 

She pulls off her dress and sighs. It’d had been one of her favorites and now it’s completely trashed. Between the blood stains and the tear that had only grown bigger when Oliver had to cut part of it open to sew her up, there’s no saving it. She checks her bra and underwear over for blood stains and sighs in relief. At least that much hadn’t been ruined. She’d been wearing one of her expensive sets in the hopes that Oliver would get to see it, but that’s been blown to hell. Or, more accurately, shot to hell. 

Damn thugs. 

She quickly pulls on a sports bra and underwear followed by a pair of pajama pants. It’s when she’s reaching to put her shoes back up on the shelf above her dresses that she realizes she’s not feeling much pain. The stitches are pulling slightly, but not like they should be. 

“Hey Oliver?” she asks, stepping out of the closet. 

“Hmm?” Oliver is already in bed wearing nothing but the pair of pajama pants he keeps at her place. 

“I think something’s up,” she says tracing her finger up and down the bandage and feeling nothing. She pokes at it, and only gets a slight twinge. 

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” he asks, sitting up in bed immediately and scooting over until he’s close enough to pull her to him. 

“Surprisingly, no,” she says, raising both arms above her head. “Shouldn’t this hurt?” 

Again, all she feels is the slight twinge of the stitches tugging, nothing like the pain she should be feeling after being shot and having zero pain meds in her body. 

Oliver pulls the bandage back to inspect the wound and gasps. 

“What is it?” she asks, looking down but unable to get a clear view from this angle. 

“It’s healed already,” he says, clearly confused. “I don’t understand.” 

Felicity steps away from him to inspect her side in the mirror on her vanity. Oliver’s right, the wound is completely closed. There’s a puckered angry red scar underneath the stitches, but other than that, there isn’t any proof she’d even been injured tonight. 

“Holy crap,” she says in amazement, running her fingers over the scarred skin. 

Oliver goes into her bathroom and comes back out with a pair of surgical scissors. 

“What are you doing?” she asks as he walks over to her. 

“Taking your stitches out while we still can,” he says, kneeling at her feet. He moves the lamp on her vanity to get a better view and directs her to hold her arm out of the way before cutting the stitches out. 

“I don’t understand,” Oliver says. “Since when do electrical currents cause super-fast healing?” 

“I guess since my evolution,” she says, watching him work through the mirror. “I mean, it makes sense in theory. The extra energy always coursing through my body causes my metabolism to work at super speed. An evolution could have caused other processes to be sped up.” 

“Huh,” Oliver says, running his finger over her new scar once he’s done. “Well I’m not complaining. Though I’d like it better if you hadn’t been hurt at all.” 

“You and me both,” Felicity says, tangling her fingers with his as they both trace over her scar. “It’s a cool power, though.” 

Oliver stands up and points at her, wearing a serious expression. “This doesn’t give you permission to get shot again.” 

“I’m not going to  _ try _ and get shot,” she says, shaking her head. “Relax.” 

“Well nobody ever  _ tries _ to get shot,” he says, rolling his eyes. He allows her to turn him around and start walking them back towards the bed. “But it happens when you put yourself in the field. You’re not allowed to do field work.” 

“You’re not the boss of me, Mr. Queen,” Felicity says, pushing him back until he’s sitting down on the bed and she can straddle him. “You’re not the Arrow anymore. Remember?” 

“No, but I am technically your boss,” he says, his hands moving to rest on her ass. “Are you sure you’re feeling better, Ms. Smoak?” 

“I’m feeling good enough for this,” she says, leaning in to give him a long, promising kiss. 

Oliver’s tongue slips into her mouth and she can feel the electricity settle at her stomach and begin crackling. She runs her fingers through his hair as he pulls at her hips until they are completely against each other. 

“Mmm,” she hums happily as his mouth moves over her neck. 

She’s about to pull back when her body starts to emit tiny bolts of lightning wherever his lips touch, but his moan and the way he grows harder against her gives her pause. 

She needs to trust him when he says that he likes it. She needs to believe him when he says it feels good. 

She runs her hands up and down his chest as his lips move to nibble at her ear. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says in that soft voice that makes her heart swell to three times the size. 

One of his hands moves from her ass up her back, and a much larger shock leaves her body, causing her to stand up suddenly, remembering the plan… How had she forgotten about the plan? 

“What? No,” Oliver grumbles reaching out for her. “Come back.” 

Felicity leans over and gives him an open mouth kiss before pulling away again. This time he grabs onto her wrist, stopping her from leaving. 

“I’m not saying stop,” she says with a smile. “I’m saying pause. I need to find the DMM.” 

It takes Oliver’s mind a second to process what she’s saying, but when he does, a wide smile appears on his face. He flops back on the bed with his hands behind his head. 

“By all means, search away,” he says with a smirk. “I can be patient.” 

“Yeah, I bet you can when sexy times are the reward,” she says playfully. “I’ll be right back.” 

Felicity walks to the hall closet and pulls down an old box from the top shelf that has a lot of her old school things. She carries the box into the bedroom and places it at the foot of the bed before opening it. Oliver moves to his knees and crawls to the foot of the bed to peer into the box. 

The first things she removes are the old photo frames, placing them on the bed. Oliver immediately picks them up to look at them. 

“Oh my god,” he says, holding up a picture of her in her X-Men uniform with Kitty and Logan. “I never knew I needed this.” 

Felicity rolls her eyes. “Then you’re going to love this,” she says, throwing her old uniform at him. 

Oliver catches it and holds it up for inspection. 

“Please, please put this on for me,” he says, his eyes have nearly gone back with want. 

“Maybe another time,” she laughs, snatching the uniform back out of his grip as he tries to hold it up to her body. She’s highly doubtful she’d even still fit into the old yellow and blue spandex. Puberty had hit her rather late and she’s got more curves now. She’s fairly certain the uniform would never make it over her hips. 

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he says with a wink. He picks up another picture frame and studies it carefully before turning it towards her. “Is this him?” 

Felicity looks up from the old computer parts she’s sorting through and feels her heart slam to a halt at the image of Cooper and her together at a dance. Her eyes well up involuntarily. She still can’t think about him without picturing him dead at her feet. 

“Yeah,” she says, wiping a tear from her eyes and taking the frame out of his hands to inspect the picture herself. 

Oliver reaches out and brushes a tear from her cheek and waits for her to look up at him. “You okay?” he asks. 

She nods. “It’s still hard to think about him,” she says sadly. 

Oliver nods and takes the picture out of her hands and places it back on the bed, reaching into the box to hold up something else, probably trying to distract her. 

“What’s this?” he asks. 

Felicity grabs the fulgurite out of his hands and smiles. “This is the first time I turned sand into glass.” 

He takes it out of her hands again and inspects it closely with an awed smile. 

“I always wanted to be able to make it into different shapes, but I never figured out how,” she says with a shrug. 

“Well maybe now that you’ve evolved you’ll be able to,” he says. 

Felicity smiles at him. How far they’ve come in the last few months. When he’d first found out about her powers, she thought he was going to hate her forever. Then it was just something about her he tolerated. Now, he’s talking about her evolution and her powers like it’s nothing. No… not like it’s nothing. Like it’s actually a part of her that he loves. It’s nice. After Cooper, she didn’t think she’d ever have this again. Certainly not with a human. 

“Maybe you’ll take me to a beach and I can try,” she says with a playful smile. 

“An excuse to get you into a bathing suit? Sold,” he says. 

Felicity pulls out some old books and spare parts before she finally locates it, “Here we go!” she exclaims, holding the DMM up. 

“So how does this work?” he asks, inspecting the box and probe that she pulls out. 

“Hank helped me customize this back when I was in school,” she explains. “All I have to do is hold onto this probe when I’m sparking and it will measure the magnitude of the current I’m emitting.” 

She moves over to her dresser and pulls out some batteries to put into the old box and flips the machine on.

“Like so,” she demonstrates, holding onto the probe as she sends a small amount of electricity to her hands. 

She holds up the meter for him to see. 

“Cool,” he says. “But, I have no idea what 20 means.” 

Felicity looks down at the meter and groans. This is never going to work. 

“What?” Oliver asks, reaching out to touch her, but she steps out of his reach. 

“20 milliamps is enough to cause respiratory muscle paralysis,” she says. “I don’t know how we’re going to do this, Oliver.” 

Oliver takes the meter out of her hands and pulls her into his arms. “Relax,” he says. 

“I can’t relax right now,” she says. “I’m the opposite of relaxed. I’m…” she struggles to find a word for what she is. “Derelaxed?” 

He runs his free hand through her hair and pulls her in for a deep kiss. His tongue makes its way into her mouth as his arm moves to wrap around her and pull her up onto her toes so she’s not straining her neck as much to reach him. 

She knows they shouldn’t do this, but Oliver is moaning in pleasure as her hand sparks against his back. He likes it… and God does she like it. She wasn’t lying when she told him his lips were sin before. The way Oliver kisses should be illegal. 

He pulls away from her and holds the meter up to her. “What does it say now?” he asks. 

“5 milliamps,” she says, relieved. 5 milliamps isn’t bad at all. 

“Is that okay?” he asks. 

Felicity looks up back up at him with a shy smile. “Yeah, it’s not that bad.” 

“See,” he says. “I told you it doesn’t hurt.” 

She nods, knowing that she should have trusted him. It’s just not always that easy. She’s spent most of her life being afraid of her powers. 

“Are we okay to keep going?” he asks tentatively, as if he’s trying not to spook her. 

Felicity rolls her eyes. She’s not some deer he’s found in his backyard.

She keeps the meter in her hand as she wraps both of her arms around his neck and kisses him. She doesn’t complain one bit when he lifts her up into his arms and she’s able to wrap her legs around him. The two of them continue to kiss as he moves them back over to the bed. He reaches back with one hand and pushes the contents of her box to the floor before laying back onto the bed as she moves over him. 

Felicity sits back on her heels and looks at the meter. It’s hovering around 5 milliamps. She smiles down at him and allows herself to take in all of his beauty and strength. 

This isn’t the first time they’ve been naked together. They’ve fooled around before. However, this is the first time they’re allowing themselves to touch. Oliver has been very firm about his rule that she couldn’t touch him if he couldn’t touch her and it’s been incredibly frustrating. She’s wanted nothing more than to lick her way down his chest. She’s wanted to touch him. To make him moan out her name as he comes at her hands. 

Please, for the love of god, don’t hurt him, she pleads with herself, peering back at the meter to make sure nothing has changed. It hasn’t. 

“Are you just going to stare all night?” Oliver asks nervously. 

She wants to say something sweet. To tell him how beautiful he is. How amazing she thinks he is for continuing to be so strong and giving after everything he’s been though. She wants to tell him how much she loves him. 

“Thank god for the salmon ladder.” 

Instead, she says that. 

Her face heats up and she just knows that she’s blushing an intense shade of blue. 

Oliver laughs as he reaches out and gently grabs onto her wrist and places her free hand on his chest against his heart. 

“I would wait forever for you,” he says. “But please… don’t make me.” 

Felicity smiles at him, shaking her head. “I won’t.” 

She leans over him and kisses the large scar on his chest. She’s never asked him about his various scars and where they came from. She knows some of them. She’s put enough stitches in him over the last few years to know first hand how many of these scars came to be. But the rest are a mystery. 

“How did you get this one?” she asks, licking around the edge of it as Oliver’s breath hitches. 

“Arrow,” he says unsteadily. 

She kisses it again before moving down to suck at his nipple. She’s learned though some of their more recent experimentations that his nipples are incredibly sensitive. She looks at the meter again to double check that she’s still good. It’s moved up from 5 to 7 milliamps, but Oliver isn’t complaining. She flicks his nipple with her tongue and watches as a small spark shock him. He immediately throws his head back and moans loudly. She’d ask him if he’s okay, but the bulge that grows in his pants reminds her that he’s perfectly fine. More than fine. He seems amazing. 

She moves down to spend some time on the Chinese characters he has over those gorgeous ribs abs of his. 

She’s always assumed he got these on some drunken college night with Tommy, but never asked. 

“Do you even know what these mean?” she asks him as she mouths over him and enjoys the way that his stomach tenses and he fists at the sheets. 

“Constantine,” he says sharply, his eyes are closed tight. 

“What?” she asks. 

“Constantine gave those to me,” he says. 

“Who’s Constantine?” 

Oliver’s eyes open up to find hers. “Do you really want to have one of those talks right now? It’s a long story and we’re kind of in the middle of something amazing.” 

“Right,” she says with a nod. “No more questions. I’m focused, I promise.” 

Felicity’s hands move up his arms, trying to get him to relax his grip on the sheets. He’s holding so tight she can see the veins in his skin.

“Are you okay?” she asks him. Maybe he’s not as cool with this as he’s let on. Maybe he’s just as scared as she is about getting hurt. He’s just so tense. “We don’t have to do this.” 

“What? No,” he says, letting go of the sheets finally to wrap his arms around her. “I don’t want to stop.” 

“Then why are you so tense?” she asks him. 

“Oh,” he says, blushing. Felicity’s always amazed when this happens. Never in a million years would she think Oliver Queen had the potential to blush. She sure as hell wouldn’t think she’d be the one with the power to make him blush. 

“What?” 

“I’m just trying really hard to go slow,” he says, his eyes glued firmly to the sheets. “I don’t want to mess this up by doing anything wrong.” 

“Oh, Oliver,” she says with a sigh. “You’re not going to do anything to mess this up. You couldn’t.” 

“Really?” he says, giving her a look. “Because I feel like anytime we get anywhere, something happens to scare you away.” 

She groans. “I’m so sorry. This is like, the least sexy thing ever.” 

“What? No. It’s fine,” he says, though she can tell he’s lying. “It’s good.” 

She scoffs. “It’s not. You aren’t even touching me. You’re so tense and I’m worried about checking the meter every five seconds. How are we supposed to get lost in the moment when it’s feeling more and more like science class?” 

“Felicity,” he says with an amused smile.

“What?” 

“I’m not touching you because you’ve always asked me not to,” he says. 

“Oh. Right. Yeah. No, it’s okay now. You can touch me,” she says with a blush. 

“Yeah?” he asks, shyly, tentatively placing his hands on her bare hips. Yet another thing she didn’t think would ever be possible  — Oliver Queen being shy of anything. 

She nods and he runs his hands up and down her sides, causing more sparks to leave her. She immediately checks the meter, before groaning again and tossing it down on the bed. 

“See? Not sexy,” she says. “I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” he says. “It’s okay.” 

Felicity sighs,  putting her hands against his chest. “I want this to be special. It’s our first time. It’s…” 

She doesn’t finish that sentence. She doubts reminding him that it’ll be her first time is going to help matters at all. 

“We don’t have to do this tonight,” he says. “There’s too much pressure. It’s fine. We can just lay down.” 

“No,” she whines. “But you want sex.” 

“Not like this,” he says. “I want  _ you _ . Why don’t we just lay down and I’ll hold you? That’s all I ever need.” 

Felicity hates the idea. She wants to be able to give this to him, but she knows it’s not going to happen like this. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” she agrees, crawling out of his lap to lay down on the bed. “We shouldn’t have sex tonight. I’m not even wearing my sexy underwear.” 

“Your sexy underwear?” he asks, laying down behind her and wrapping his arms around her. 

“I bought a new set for you,” she says. “I had them on earlier because I thought we’d be experimenting some more tonight and I wanted to look sexy for you, but I took them off because you said we wouldn’t be playing...” 

“And uh…” Oliver coughs and she feels him move his pelvis away from her, a telltale sign that he’s most definitely getting hard again. “What did this sexy underwear look like?” 

“It was green with black lace,” she says. 

Oliver makes a weird choking sound that he tries to cover up by mouthing at her neck. 

“You’ll have to show me one day,” he says calmly after what seems like several minutes. She looks over her shoulder at him and smiles when she sees he’s got his eyes closed and has his lips between his teeth.

“Oliver?” she asks, amused. “You okay?” 

He just nods. 

“You’re not… picturing me in that underwear, are you?” she asks, rolling onto her other side so that they are face to face. 

He shakes his head without opening his eyes. He looks absolutely adorable. She reaches out and runs her fingernail down his chest. Faster than she can blink, he grabs onto her wrist to stop her.

“I love you and I’m respecting your space,” he says. “But if you keep doing that, I’m not going to be able to stop myself from ravaging you right here, right now.” 

And just like that, the heat in her stomach is back and her hands begin to spark. 

“Please,” she whispers, her entire body starting to glow faintly from the heat. 

Oliver’s eyes fly open and meet her’s. “What?” 

“Please,” she repeats herself as her body hums with energy that’s all moving directly to her center. 

“Don’t tease me,” he says, his voice hitching. 

“I want you to touch me,” she says, doing her best to sound confident and like she knows what she’s doing. 

Oliver’s face is the definition of happiness and she can see the hope in his eyes. 

“You’re sure?” he asks, one last time and she nods. 

This is Oliver. She can trust him. She can let go with him. 

“You promise me you’ll stop if it starts to hurt?” she asks. 

“I promise.” 

“Okay… Then I want you to touch me,” she says. 

Oliver may not be a superhero any longer, but he’s still got superpowered reflexes. The speed of which he’s on top of her and kissing her has her breathless. 

“Dontneedsexyunderwear,” he mumbles against the top of her breast as he nuzzles the fabric of her sports bra out of the way. 

“What was that?” she asks. 

He looks up at her with one of those insanely attractive smiles he reserves just for her. “You don’t need sexy underwear,” he says. “You’re sexy just like this.” 

Felicity blushes and electricity dances just under her skin. She moans when Oliver’s tongue begins to trace after the thin blue lines. She reaches out blindly, looking for the meter, but can’t seem to find it in the mess her comforter has become. Before she can locate it, Oliver does and tosses it across the room. 

“Hey!” she protests. 

“Stop thinking,” he complains. “Your first time isn’t going to be some science experiment. Just be in the moment with me.” 

So he does remember this is her first time. That will save her the awkward embarrassment from having to admit she’s a virgin to him a second time. 

“Felicity,” he says sternly. “Turn off that beautiful brain of yours and just enjoy.” 

She wants to protest that she can’t. That she needs to stay alert and in control or something terrible might happen, but then he pulls her bra up and begins sucking on her nipple and all thought goes out the window and her mind starts to short circuit. 

She wraps her arms around him and holds him tight against her as her knees move to cradle him between them. While one hand sucks at her breast, the other one makes its way to the drawstring of her pajama pants. He slowly unties the bow before dipping his hand into her pants. 

“Oliver!” she cries out and scratches down his back when his fingers find her clit and begin rubbing. 

“Fuck!” he yells loudly when a large bolt leaves her center. 

“Are you—,” she starts to asks, worried she’s just hurt him but he cuts off her question with one of the most filthy kisses she’s ever received. 

He continues rubbing at her with one hand while the other hand manages to remove her bra the rest of the way. She’s about to ask where he learned to work this kind of sex magic before she remembers that she most certainly doesn’t want to ask that question. This is not a moment when she wants to be reminded of his long list of sexual experiences. Not when she’s never done this before. Bringing up insecurities like that isn’t going to help her relax and enjoy this moment. 

“Stop thinking,” he complains as both his hands move to her waistband. 

She expects him to rip her pants off of her, what she doesn’t expect is the tender kiss he gives her instead. 

“I love you,” he says. 

“You’re just saying that because I’m finally letting us have sex,” she teases, trying to make light of the conversation so that she won’t feel quite so awkward about the fact that she’s about to have sex with somebody the tabloids once called a “living sex god.” 

“No,” he says seriously, shaking his head. “I love you.” 

He lets go of her waistband to cradle her face and gives her a kiss filled with so much love it brings tears to her eyes. Never in her life has she ever felt like this. Not even with Cooper. She knows, without an ounce of doubt, that she can trust Oliver with everything. That he is always going to be here for her and won’t ever do anything to hurt her. That he won’t ever do anything to let her hurt him. 

And just like that, a part of her is actually glad she never had sex with Cooper. Because she’s so incredibly happy that she gets to share this first with Oliver. She knows that he’s going to take care of her and make sure this is special for her. Way more than Cooper ever could have. After all, they’d been fumbling, awkward teenagers who hadn’t known what they were doing. Oliver? Oliver most certainly knows what he’s doing with those sinful lips and those magical fingers. 

“I love you, too,” she says quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment. “I’m really happy it’s you,” she admits. 

And she doesn’t have to explain that comment. Oliver knows her so well that he gets it. 

“I wish it had been you,” he says sadly. “I wish I had waited.” 

She shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter now,” she says, finding it really doesn’t. 

She doesn’t care about any of the women that have come before her. It doesn’t matter how insanely long that list is. Oliver is here now and she wholeheartedly believes that he’s exactly where he wants to be. He isn’t going to be comparing her to other women he’s been with. She doesn’t have anything to worry about. 

He kisses her again and she reaches down to start pulling at his pants, but her arms aren’t long enough to pull them down while continuing to kiss him, and she’s not about to stop kissing him. 

So she groans in frustration instead, and can’t help but smile when Oliver pulls his pants down for her and she’s able to reach out and touch him. 

“Oh god,” he cries out, pulling away from her lips to suck in a deep breath as she begins to pump him until he’s fully hard. 

“I want you,” she moans, pulling at her own pants with her free hand. 

“Not yet,” he says, grabbing on her wrist and pulling his hips away until she’s no longer holding him. 

“What? No,” she groans sitting up in bed to reach out for him. “Come back.” 

“Not yet,” he says with an amused smile and kisses her cheek as he tucks himself back into his pants. “You first.” 

“No, no more,” she pouts. Her hands go to pull at his waistband but he stops her. “I know you’re all for chivalry, but why can’t we both go first. I want you.” 

“And you’ll have me,” he says. “But it’s going to be your first time and I want to make this as pain free as possible… Let me help you relax.” 

“I’m relaxed,” she says, flopping back onto the bed. “See? Totally relaxed.” 

He smiles down at her. “You’ll enjoy this, trust me. Now lay back and let me make you feel good.” 

The way he looks her up and down with nearly black eyes has her insides boiling and her nerves going haywire. The energy in her body is intense and she just prays it stays contained long enough for them to be able to share this. 

Oliver kisses her neck, then the tops of each of her breasts, then a line down her stomach, sucking a mark onto her hip bone as he pulls her pants and underwear off of her in one swoop. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispers so quietly, she’s not sure if he actually intended for her to hear him. 

As the cool air hits her hot skin and his gaze roams over her, her body starts to spark more intensely. 

“Be careful,” she tells him as his hands reach out to touch her legs. 

He hisses as soon as he makes contact with her skin. “Fuck,” he says, adjusting himself in his pants quickly before returning his attention to her body. “You feel so good.” 

He runs his hands up and down her calves, fascinated by the tiny bolts of light that continue to shock him. She watches him closely for any sign of pain, but he doesn’t look like it hurts. If anything, it’s turning him on. 

Just when she thinks he’s prepared to sit there all day and stare, he grabs hold of her and yanks her further down the bed so that he’s close enough to feel his breath against her center. 

“Oliver.” Her voice comes out incredibly needy. Her skin is actually on fire. She feels like she’s going to explode out of her skin if he doesn’t touch her soon. 

And then his lips wrap around her clit and her vision goes completely blue. 

She thrusts herself up against his face, desperate for more, while at the same time throwing her hands out for something to hold onto. She fists at her comforter, but it’s not enough. 

“Yes!” she cries out as the hairs on her arm stand on end from the sheer amount of electricity running through her. It’s building up and without an outlet, she starts to tremble. 

She wants to reach out and fist at his hair to pull him closer, but there’s too much electricity coming out of her hands. She needs to expel it somehow. Bleed it out so that it’s not so strong. 

She reaches to towards her lamp, intending to zap it just a little bit, but she ends up blasting the entire thing off of the nightstand. 

Fuck. She’d really liked that lamp. 

Oliver’s head shoots up at the crash and he gives her with a smug look that shouldn’t be attractive. “Enjoying yourself?” 

“Nobody likes a cocky son of a bitch,” she says teasingly. 

“Oh really?” he says with a challenge, before standing up and pulling his pants off. It’s not the first time she’s seeing his dick. After all, they have gotten off together before. However, it is the first time she’s looking at his dick and thinking about it being inside of her. 

She imagines him thrusting into her and another bolt of lightening leaves her body, only narrowly missing Oliver. 

“Sorry!” she says. “I didn’t mean to.” 

Oliver just laughs and crawls back onto the bed. He’s about to continuing kissing her down there when she reaches out to stop him. 

“What?” he asks, looking incredibly put out that she’s stopped him from continuing to taste her. 

“I need to find something to help bleed some of this energy,” she says. “Otherwise, I’m either going to explode or set the bed on fire.” 

Oliver reaches out and puts the lamp back on her nightstand and pulls it closer to the bed so that it’s within reach. 

People don’t ever give Oliver enough credit. Sure, he may have been kicked out of his fair share of colleges, but he’s not an idiot. When he’s motivated, he’s actually one of the smartest people she knows. 

He nods to the lamp and winks at her before he moves back down the bed and his lips find their way back to her clit. 

Felicity lets out a moan that has her eternally grateful that she lives alone and doesn’t have to worry about being quiet. 

Oliver gently pushes her thighs open more before he pushes a finger into her. She grabs onto the lamp just as a large bolt of energy leaves her body. The lights in the room flicker before glowing bright and then shatter. 

He doesn’t say anything, but she can feel him chuckle against her, and if the vibration of it didn’t feel so damn good, she’d smack him. 

He adds another finger and begins working her over, stretching her out before adding a third finger. 

“Please… Yes… More… That… There!” she cries out as he works his magic. 

She has to grab onto the lamp again when he removes his fingers and replaces them with his tongue. 

Felicity has had several orgasms in her life. Many of them thanks to Oliver and his ability to work wonders with a vibrator, but this is different. This is so much better. It’s warm and soft and way more precise. His fingers know exactly the right pace to circle her clit and his tongue knows just the right combination of licking and thrusting to have her literally crackling. 

“Oliver…” she reaches out to pull at his hair, needing him to stop. She’s so close to the edge that she’s not going to last much longer and she has to. She wants to have sex with him tonight and that’s not going to happen if she spends the next hour and a half trying to recover from an orgasm. 

“Hmm?” he hums against her, causing a wave of energy to move through her and she can’t help but cry out. 

Holy hell, is he good at that. She knows that women have talked about the joys of getting eaten out, but she’d never actually believed it could be this good. She has half a mind to let him continue just to see what the orgasm would be like, but she knows if she does that, they won’t be having sex tonight. 

Damn her recovery time. They really need to work on that next. 

“You need to stop.” 

It’s the hardest four words she’s ever had to say in her life, she’s sure of it. But it has to be done. 

Ever the gentleman, he immediately pulls away. She has to bite her lips to stop herself from laughing at him. His hair is standing in all directions, his chin is wet with her pleasure, his lips are swollen, and his face is red from what she hopes is just exertion and not from being shocked, repeatedly. She doesn’t know how they’ll explain electrical burns to the QC board… 

“Are you okay?” he asks, concerned.

She nods, unable to stop herself from smiling like an idiot. “I’m more than okay.” 

“Me, too,” he says with an equally dopey smile. 

“Can we have sex now?” she asks, reaching out with her foot to tease him. He hisses at the contact. 

“Yes, sex, please,” he says, his words blending together in a nearly incoherent mess. She absolutely loves that she has the power to make him lose his usual cool demeanor. 

Oliver rolls out of bed and moves to grab his wallet out of his jeans and she takes the moment to admire his beautifully firm ass. 

Not now, because she’s too eager to have him inside of her, but one day soon she’s going to make sure she takes the time to worship that ass of his. It really is a gift. His entire body is. And it’s all hers. 

That thought still amazes her, no matter that they’ve been dating for months. 

He grabs a condom out of his wallet and comes back to bed. He’s about to start opening it when she takes it out of his hand and pushes him until he’s on his back. She then unwraps the condom and enjoys the way his eyes follow her every move. She knows that he enjoys watching her. He tells her so every time he’s watched her get off. It’s always been such a powerful feeling, knowing she can reduce him to an incoherent mess just by watching her. It’s a different kind of power than she’s used to and it’s addicting. 

But this time, he doesn’t have to just watch. This time, they can touch. 

She rolls the condom over his dick and traces her hand over him a few times, loving the way his head falls back and he calls out her name in what is probably supposed to sound like a warning, but just comes out pleading. 

“You’re gonna make me come,” he says, reaching out to stop her. 

Their eyes meet and she knows they are on the same page. Neither of them wants that until he’s inside of her. They’ve waited too long for this moment to mess it up by too much teasing. 

He pulls on her wrist until he can reach it with his lips and places a kiss to her wrist, then her palm, before nuzzling his cheek into it. 

“I still don’t understand what I did to get here,” he says. “I don’t deserve you.” 

Felicity’s heart pulls at his words, hating that he feels this way. Hating that anyone has ever made him feel like a monster rather than the hero that he is. 

“It’s not about deserve,” she says. “It’s about a match. You’re mine. I was so lost. I came to Starling to hide, and you found me. And with you, I found myself. It’s not about who deserves who. We make each other better everyday and that’s why I’m with you.” 

“I love you,” he says, with a sweet kiss. “Are you sure?” he asks, lips still so close she can feel them moving against her own. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything,” she says, honestly. 

And with that, the quiet moment is broken and the overwhelming desire comes back. Much like a sudden snap of a rubber band, electricity slams into her center and she’s glowing blue once more as her vaginal muscles begin to twitch with the amount of energy coursing through her. 

Oliver captures her lips in a deep kiss and his dick rubs against her and another large bolt of energy flows into him, causing them both to moan loudly. 

“Love when you do that,” he says, his lips moving to her collarbone. 

And so he continues to rub against her and each time his dick brushes against her clit, electricity spills out of her and into him, causing him to tremble and lose his footing for a moment while he cries out expletives. 

His lips wrap around her piercing and her legs start to tremble. The air in the room literally buzzes and they both learn something new. Apparently, her ears are incredibly sensitive. 

“Inside, now,” she orders him, grabbing onto his dick and directing it towards her entrance. 

“Soon,” he says, kissing down her neck and then back to her lips. “Soon.” 

She whines, but he cuts her off with a searing kiss. 

His finger circles her entrance, making sure she’s still wet, which is hardly a problem. She’s almost embarrassingly so. 

“I’m ready,” she whines. She actually whines. She’ll be embarrassed about it later, she’s sure. But right now she can’t be bothered to care. “Please.” 

He lays back on the bed and when she moves to lay down so he can take control, his hands tighten on her hips and stop her. 

“What are you doing?” she asks, bracing her hands against his chest. 

Oliver shrugs. “I thought it’d be easier this way?” 

He says it as a question and she understands the fear in his eyes. He’s just as nervous as she is about this. He doesn’t want to hurt her. He doesn’t trust himself. She shakes her head. She reaches down to remove his hands and moves off of him until she’s on her side. She then reaches out to grab his arm and pull him on top of her. He goes willingly, which is good. There’s no way she’d actually be able to make Oliver go anywhere he didn’t want to. 

“It might hurt,” he whispers, nervously. “I’ll do my best to go slow, but it still might hurt.” 

She shakes her head and cradles his face with her hands. She smiles when he nuzzles into her touch. “I trust you. It’s going to be fine.” 

He nods. 

“It’ll be more than fine,” she says. “It’s going to be amazing.” 

He kisses her tenderly and she feels as if her heart might explode with the love she feels for him. Which, if he doesn’t actually make her come soon, may literally happen. She doesn’t know how much more energy her body can create before she actually fries her systems. She may have a higher than normal tolerance for electricity, but there does have to be a limit somewhere, right? 

Felicity wraps her arms and legs around him and pulls him until his weight is resting over her. 

“Oliver?” she says, and he pulls back to look at her. “If you don’t have sex with me soon, I’m going to shock you… and not in the fun, sexy way.” 

Oliver chuckles and she can see the fear leave him and it makes her smile. “Noted.” 

He runs his fingers through her folds again, gathering up her wetness and then spreads it over himself. It’s not something she ever thought she’d find attractive, but god, she does. Some deep, instinctual part of her truly does. Seeing her arousal on him is like marking her territory. Oliver is hers. She is his. This is right. 

He puts his fingers back against her and spreads her as he slowly starts to push into her. There’s a slight burn and her body protests against him, but he distracts her from that by playing with her nipple and kissing her deeply. 

She tells herself to relax, but her body instinctively tenses up at the intrusion. He’s big. Bigger than any toy she’s ever used. She feels like he has to be close. He’s got to be almost all the way in. She glances down and whimpers when she sees there’s still a ways to go. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, his eyes filled with concern. She can see how much it’s killing him to cause her pain. 

“It’s okay,” she says, honestly. He doesn’t look like he believes her. In fact, he looks like he’s about to bolt out of bed and tell her that they don’t ever need to have sex. “It’s really fine. It doesn’t hurt. It’s just a little tight. I’ll adjust in another minute.” 

He nods his head and buries his face in her neck. He reaches down and starts rubbing at her clit, trying to help her relax, and it works. He continues to slowly enter her and once he gets past the initial resistance the discomfort goes away and he’s able to slide all the way into her. 

“It feels really good having you inside of me,” she says, causing him to laugh. 

She thought it felt good before when it was his mouth against her, but this is everything. This is literally happiness in a bottle. She understands how people become addicted to sex. She understands why Oliver used to sleep with a different woman every night. Oliver could stay inside of her forever and she would die happy. 

She thrusts up against him, without even intending to, she just wanted to feel more of that euphoria, and he groans into her neck. 

“You can’t do that, I’m going to come,” he says, biting her neck playfully. 

“Move,” she complains, reaching down to grab that perfect ass of his and pull him closer. 

Oliver hasn’t always been good at following orders. He’s stubborn and frustratingly defiant, but he does as she says and starts slowly thrusting into her, keeping it shallow at first. 

It’s relaxing. She’d always pictured sex — the few times she actually allowed herself the fantasy — would be overwhelming and a rush of energy. But it’s not. It starts out like static electricity in a nearby storm cloud… only, in this case, she’s the cloud. 

His thrusts slowly become more bold. Soon all of his fear of hurting her disappears and he’s thrusting into her with all he has and it’s good. She enjoys it. It’s causing the energy in her to build again after it had started to ebb away with the initial discomfort of his intrusion. 

But there’s still something that’s missing. It’s almost perfect, but she’s not going to come this way. She’s about to reach down to touch herself and help her along when Oliver suddenly wraps his arm around her back and flips them over. 

She gasps in shock and has to take a minute to catch her breath. 

“Um… What?” She pushes herself up using his chest and is about to tease him about trying to use his ninja skills in bed when he slides just a little bit deeper inside of her and her vision goes blue and the lamp gets knocked off of the nightstand again with the force of her blast. 

So this is something she never thought she’d ever be interested in, but now that she’s literally riding Oliver’s dick, she can see the appeal. He’s hitting her at just the right angle and his knees are up to brace her back so that she doesn’t fall over. Which, if he keeps thrusting up against her like he is, she very well might. 

Bless the world for giving her Oliver Queen. 

She braces her hands on his abs, tracing his scars as she meets his thrusts. Then, suddenly, he’s sitting up and she can feel his abs tense beneath her hands and she moans. Before she met Oliver, she never cared that much about muscles on a guy. Brute strength didn’t turn her on. But there’s something about Oliver. Probably that she knows he uses that strength to save lives because he’s a superhero. Probably because she can already picture the ways he’ll use that strength to bring her pleasure… But either way it’s sexy. 

Everything about him is sexy. Always has been. 

He reaches out and starts playing with her nipples and she has no control over herself as electricity starts to ebb out of her core. Oliver begins cursing as he grabs onto her hips and holds her in place hard enough to leave bruises. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, trying to move, but he won’t let her. 

“Don’t you dare apologize,” he says. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.” 

“Really?” she asks, looking down to where they are still joined together, trying to figure out what’s going on. Had she only imagined she’d just electrocuted his dick? Shouldn’t he be pushing her off and telling her to stay away like Cooper had? 

Oliver lifts her up and pulls her back down, using those arms of his to force her to continue moving. In that moment, she vows to never make fun of his workouts again. If he wants to hammer at concrete and flip over massively heavy tires, he should do that. 

“Okay,” she says, only it ends up turning into a moan as he brushes against that spot inside of her that makes her turn into a puddle. 

She circles her hips and grinds against him, chasing after more… More of what, she isn’t sure. She just knows she needs more. He sucks at her nipple before letting her go and falling back onto the bed as he continues to thrust up into her. His hands trail down her body, tracing over the blue lines before resting against her hips. He’s staring up at her like she’s everything he ever wanted and it makes her feel confident. She’s never felt overly sexy before. She’s a computer nerd. She’s never had a reason to feel sexy. But Oliver makes her feel like the sexiest woman alive. 

Her body feels like goo and her movements against him are becoming less controlled. If he didn’t have his knees at her back and has hands on her hips, she would have fallen over by now. She’s getting closer to the edge and she’s now sparking non-stop, sending a steady bolt of light at her television, knowing full well she’s going to have to buy a new one in the morning, but it’s worth it. It’s so worth it if she can continue to have sex with Oliver and isn’t killing him. 

He’s also saying all kinds of things to her, most of which is too incoherent to understand, but what she does catch is incredibly sweet, if not a bit cheesy. He tells her she’s beautiful. That she lights up his life. She’s going to have to tease him about it when she’s not busy chasing after what is sure to be the best orgasm in the history of all sex. Oliver’s never been much of a talker. He’s more of a “I’m showing my affection by saving your life and being overbearingly protective” kind of guy. So it’s amusing to see him babbling on and on about how amazing she is. 

It all starts to become too much for her. She falls forward, unable to hold herself up any longer, even with his assistance. She braces her forearms on either side of his head and buries her face in his neck. There is a very real chance that the bed is going to ignite with the way her hands are sparking, and she tries to move them, she really, truly does, but she can’t move much of anything at the moment. She’s just so close. 

“Oliver,” she pleads with him and he must read her mind because he rolls them over so that he’s on top and she no longer has to try and do anything else but lay there and enjoy all the pleasure he wants to give her. Her hands fall to either side and shoot out electricity, causing the entire room to be bathed in bright light. 

She looks up into Oliver’s eyes and she can see it. He’s so close. He’s going to come, too. 

“Together,” she whines, not even sure what it is that she needs from him, but once again, he knows. He reaches down and hikes her legs up higher around his hips until she hooks them together. Then he reaches between them and rubs at her clit. Small circles that speed up until her orgasm hits and her vision goes blank. 

So much better than watching each other get off… 

Yes…

Through the storm of lighting that is consuming her, she can hear Oliver calling her name, but she can’t reach him. He feels too far away. Thankfully, it doesn’t sound like he’s in pain. 

The storm rages on for awhile before it starts to settle down and when she comes too, she’s shivering and her body is still crackling with energy that has yet to escape. She feels like a downed power line, laying there waiting to be fixed. Electricity is spilling out of her as she continues to tremble. She wonders what that weird sound is, before realizing it’s her. She’s whimpering. She tries to stop, but it’s she can’t. She’s too overstimulated. Everything against her hurts. It’s too much. Her body is buzzing, and no longer in a good way. She needs to get rid of all the excess electricity. 

She reaches out her hand, feeling like it takes a long time for her body to respond to the directions she gives it. She feels around on the ground until she makes contact with her cell phone charger, and then she lets all of the electricity in her system flow out of her. The power strip the charger is plugged into sparks and starts to smoke, eventually igniting, but thankfully, she no longer feels like she’s going to die from overstimulation. 

If anything, she’s never felt better. She feels like she’s floating. 

No. That’s not what she should feel thankful about. She should be thankful that Oliver goes to get the fire extinguisher from the kitchen before the apartment goes up in flames. 

Her hero. 

When the fire gets put out and he’s opened a window to air out the smoke so the alarm doesn’t go off, he crawls back into bed. She rolls over and drapes herself over him. 

“I’m glad I said you could touch me,” she says, leaving kisses on his chest even though she has no intention of this going anywhere. She’s way to out of it to have sex again. She’s exhausted. She feels much like she does when she overextends herself. 

Curiously, she raises her hands and tries to send a spark at the wall, and nothing comes. Not even a small jolt. She closes her eyes and searches her body, and finds she can’t find any electricity in it. She’s completely spent. 

“Hmm,” is all she says before nuzzling into Oliver’s side. She’ll examine that in the morning. Right now, she just wants to sleep. 

Oliver kisses the top of her head and pulls her closer to him. “I’m glad you said I could touch you, too.” 

She can’t see his face with her eyes closed, but she can hear the teasing in his voice, so she pinches him. She doesn’t have the energy for much else. 

Just as she’s about to doze off, she feels the need to say something. 

“Thank you,” she mumbles. 

“For what?” he asks, his hand is rubbing her arm and it’s so soothing she almost falls asleep without finishing her thought. 

“For being patient,” she says. 

“I would have waited forever for you,” he says, kissing her on the forehead. “But I am glad you didn’t make me.” 

“Me, too,” she says, mostly delirious by this point. “Sex is good. You give good sex. Sex God Oliver Queen.” 

“Oh god, is that back?” he grumbles. “Could we not?” 

She chuckles thinking back to how much grief Digg and her had given him when she’d pulled up those old tabloid articles of him.

“Hey Felicity?” he whispers. 

“Hmm?” 

“You never have to thank me. For anything,” he says. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” she says. Or at least she hopes that’s what she says. It was probably more of a mumbled slur of vowels through a yawn right before she fell asleep. But she’s sure he knew what she meant. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life!


End file.
